Tears of the Scarlet Moon Prince: The Forsaken Evangel
by ScarletShadow54
Summary: [Forgotten and forsaken, he lived through hell and stood strong, those who he called family favoured his twin sisters over him and the villagers who saw him as something that shouldn't exist, except his mother who loved him and then he met HER, he unlocked his bloodline she gave him power and trained him. Now the world will know the Scarlet Moon Prince.]
1. Chapter 1

Tears of the Scarlet Moon Prince: The Forsaken Evangel

 **[Forgotten and forsaken, he lived through hell and stood strong, those who he called family favoured his twin sisters over him and the villagers who saw him as something that shouldn't exist, except his mother who loved him and then he met HER, he unlocked his bloodline she gave him power and trained him. Now the world will know the Scarlet Moon Prince.]**

 **[{Naruto contains Fem-Juubi, NaruxHarem, Naruto Doujutsu, Multiple Anime X-Overs}]**

 **Chapter One**

It was a bright morning in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf, amongst the daily hustle and bustle no one noticed a young teen of twelve sitting on a tree branch, no one knew how a twelve-year-old was able to climb a two storey high tree at his age. He had brilliant sun-kissed blond hair with red and black streaks with a bang covering his right crimson red eye and he had three whisker marks on each cheek that only improved his looks on his pale skin. He watched scene from afar his eyed showed loneliness, pain and anguish. The question was what was he looking at and what could have caused such emotions to flow into him.

The answer was two girls, both them had red hair and were about the Ten, one had violet eyes while the other had sapphire blue eyes. They were Narumi and Naruko Namikaze both eleven years old. Their parents were none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki.

Minato Namikaze AKA The Yellow Flash, the man who brought the third shinobi war using his signature technique the Hirashin No Justu/Flying Thunder God Technique. The man was also known as the Yondamine Hokage. Kushina Uzamaki was known as Red Hot Habanero for her fiery temper by her peers and on the battlefield she was known as the red mistress of death for her fearsome prowess in kenjustu, fuuinjutsu which she excelled and trademark bloodline of hers known as the "Tailess Beast Curse" that gave Uzamaki's Enormous Reserves and the ability to create solid constructs with their chakra, Kushina's being chakra chains that had the strength to even restrain a bijuu.

Naruko and Narumi were his sisters, but then why was he watching them while their father trained them. The reason was the man standing there his own father who favoured his sisters over him as they held the Yin and Yang of the Nine-Tailed Beast, Kyuubi no Kitsune, while Naruto was nothing to them.

On the day of the twin's birth, Kyuubi had attacked Konoha and in order to stop him a plan was made to seal him into the twins using the Shiki Fuiin/Death Reaper Seal, Yondamine was to perform the seal by summoning the Shinagami, the death god thus sacrificing his own life to seal the beast into his daughters, the plan worked but only one detail changed, the death god didn't take his soul due to a technicality.

 **[Flashback – Ten Years Ago]**

Konoha was in turmoil as the Nine Tailed Beast known as Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village no one knew as to where the kyuubi came from, but as soon as started attacking the leaf ninja started attacking it left and right with weapons and jutsu's but not even one of them could even scratch the beast therefore the Yondamine Hokage, Minato Namikaze decided to seal the beast into his daughters thus making them the containers for the beast as he knew they could contain it.

He reached the hospital and saw his wife Kushina lying on a bed with their two daughters Naruko and Narumi in her arms protected by his student Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraya of the Sannin. He told kushina what he was about to do the and consequences of his actions.

Kushina said "Please Minato-kun there has to be some other way you know how containers are treated and what will happen to you if you use that seal."

Minato said "I know Kushi-chan but there is no other way, take care of them I love you, Tsunade take care of her"

With that he took his daughters from his wife's arms to the site of the sealing. Once he reached there he began to weave through hand seals and said "Shiki Fuinn" to seal the yin half in Narumi and Yang half in Naruko and then the sky grew dark and a spectral form appear in front of him this spectre was none other than the Shinagami the death god who asked "Are you the one who summoned me and used my power to split and seal the bijuu in these two children" "Yes I am Minato Namikaze, The Yondamine Hokage of Konoha, are you here to take my soul, Shinagami-sama?" Shinagami looked at scene and said "No, since you split the beast and seal them in two containers thus it requires less power to keep them contained, and therefore I will not take your soul plus you are a pure soul." Minato was shocked was an understatement here he was prepared to die after the sealing but got saved due to a technicality, he was overjoyed that he could see his daughters grow, he said "Thank You Shinagami-sama".

"Very well "the god said and "Now I must return, I got paperwork to do" and he left, at this Minato sweatdropped and then chuckled thinking that "Even gods can't catch a break from paperwork which reminds me…" and looked around to see the damage and shouted "DAMN YOU KYUUBI!"

Kushina was also able to survive the extraction due to the seal Mito Uzamaki created that stored and purified Youki which healed and saved her life.

He told the Villagers "My Friends the kyuubi has been defeated and has been sealed though It didn't attck out of spite but was controlled by Orochimaru, but fear not we have been saved by two children I present to you Narumi and Naruko Namikaze, our heroes for containing the beast."

 **[Flashback End]**

These facts caused that all the attention was diverted to the twins and Naruto was forgotten and some even thought he was the kyuubi stripped of his power and attacked him, he told his father but he ignored him and also there was no evidence as his body healed almost instantly.

Naruto started believing he was forgotten but he was proven wrong. 10th October it was his birthday but as usual his father and godparents had forgotten ever since the twin's birth his father and most of the villagers catered and pampered them thus spoiling them and this caused them to develop a nasty ego and attitude which they often directed at him. Even his godparents and forgotten he existed, he was alone on his birthday and sitting on the roof tears streaming down his face, ever since he was born he had high sensitivity to emotions around him which he often used to avoid his family and villagers. And started crying and said "Why? Why I am forgotten do I not exist maybe kaa-san and Tou-san don't love me…" he didn't notice his mom Kushina had heard him and she was crying and whispered "Sochi…" and ran to him and hugged him from behind "Oh sochi why are you saying such things" he turned and she saw him and on his face pure visage of sorrow, pain and anger with tears streaming down his face as he said "Why shouldn't I say this they all ignore me and treat me as a monster while narumi and naruko are seen as heroes and dad huh he doesn't even remember it's my birthday, I hate him.…" Kushina said "stop crying sochi and don't think you are alone I love You and I even got you a present" Naruto looked at her and saw her crying and he started feeling bad for making his beautiful mom cry he wiped her tears and said "thank you kaasan I love you please stay with me" he hugged and held onto her thinking If he let go she would disappear and Kushina said "sochi look up" and then she took out something from her pocket it was a silver chain on it was wolf head with red eyes and ball in its jaws and on the ball was swirl symbol of the uzumaki. Naruto took it and wore it around his neck and smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek and said "Thank you Kaa-san". She smiled and said "Happy Birthday Sochi..." what she didn't how much happy it made him.

 **[3 months later]**

It was a bright morning in Konoha especially the Namikaze Mansion as Minato was training his daughters to prepare them and as usual forgot about Naruto or the fact that he had asked hundred times to train him. Naruto woke up and was going ask his dad again to train he would have asked his mom but she was on a mission outside the village and was going to return later.

He walked downstairs to the training grounds to see his father training his sisters. Naruto walked up and said "Tou-san…?" Minato looked at him and was surprised to see him while then twins scowled at his presence.

"Hello Naruto, what is it? Can't you see I am training Naurko and Narumi..." Minato said annoyed

"Hey loser, why are you interrupting our training?" Narumi said "Yeah get lost" Naruko adding her two cents.

His heart hurt and his eye twitched in anger that his father was letting them berate him but he still hopefully asked "Can I also start training now?" ever since they were born they got all the training his mother would train him often but he felt left out as she was not around due to missions.

"No I am sorry Naruto I have to train them you can train in the academy" Minato said not thinking how many times he had let his son down and pushed him away.

Naruto having inheriting his mother temper snapped his anger was at its paramount "WHY CAN'T YOU TRAIN US ALL WHY ARE THEY MORE IMPORTANT AM I NOT YOUR SON" Naruto snapped "WHY IS IT THAT I GET NOTHING AND THE TWINS GET EVERYTHING! WHY!".

Minato walked up and rear his hand and back handed him in the face slamming him into the wall. "HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE IN FRONT OF ME YOU USELESS AND UNGRATEFUL BRAT THEY ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU I GIVE YOU FOOD CLOTHES AND ROOF THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME GET LOST AND GOT TO YOUR ROOM YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT".

Naruto started standing up with tears streaming his face while the twins smirked and minato was staring at him but soon they paled and minato was shivering because at the end the hall was standing a fate worse than death itself it was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, her face was a visage of pure anger and hatred and look that promised pain. She ran to Naruto and checked his face and saw that he had a large cut over his right eye and another one on his lip. Naruto then walked up to Minato and said "you are not my father and as of this moment I am not your son, I hate you I wish that the shinagami had taken your damn soul!" everyone was stunned at his words he continued "I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze hereby forsake the Namikaze name and all connections to the clan and declare myself a member of the Uzumaki Clan." With this he ran out of the house tears falling. Everyone was stunned and Kushina was heartbroken.

"Good thing that loser was a stain to the Namikaze name" Narumi said "Yeah it's a good thing he left or we would have kicked him out" Naruko said Kushina's anger knew no bounds as she walked upto her daughters and backhanded them with a resounding slap "How dare you he is your brother and my son and Minato…." Minato was sweating as he knew his wife temper. His scream of agony was heard across the elemental nations as kushina proceeded to beat him into a pulp.

 **[Meanwhile]**

Naruto was running towards the forest at full speed most people would avoid the forest because of its dangerous plants and animals but for Naruto the animals were always friendly to him the forest was more a home than his house he ran towards a clearing a finally stopped near a tree and laid on a branch and cried as he remembered how his father and sisters berated him for a genuine request and killing intent focused on him. Started to fall asleep preparing for the nightmare of how people beat him up and hurt him. All the while a being that existed in his mind had finally decided to show itself she had watched from the time she decided that he was to be her vessel healing him whenever he got hurt she knew she had to help him or his heart will break.

 **"It's time that I meet Naruto-kun"** she thought

Naruto finally fell asleep but instead of the nightmare he was expecting he found himself standing in front of a gargantuan mass of black and white he looked at the body and described it as it was, a demon. It had three eyes a third on its forehead the eye looked like the sharigan but had three concentric layers of tomoes and the suprising was the ten tails swaying behind the beast.

"J-J-Juubi" Naruto stuttered contrary to popular belief Naruto had a high IQ and a knack for reading and tinkering, therefore he knew from that the Juubi was sealed into the moon…So then how was it here and how did he end up I front it? And for some reason he wasn't afraid rather it was like he almost knew the Primordial being but couldn't tell how.

 **"We Finally meet Naruto-kun"** she said in a warm feminine tone.

A sudden flash of light and she transformed into her human form. "Gorgeous" was only word that came out of Naruto's mouth as he saw what appeared to be goddess.

 **"Well Thank You Naruto-kun I happen to find you cute"** she said while giving a toothy grin.

"Ummm…Thanks" said Naruto slightly blushing "so do I have to call you Juubi-sama or something? Why are we here? Where are we? How are you here?"

 **"Deep Breaths Naruto-kun All your questions will be answered"**

Naruto stopped his rambling and started taking deep breaths to calm himself and nodded showing he was calm.

 **"Now to answer your questions…. Juubi-sama is not required, we are here because I wanted to, were in your mindscape, and I am here because I choose you to be my vessel and there is something I have to say If you are willing to listen."**

"Of course I will listen to you" the primordial chucked at her vessel's enthusiasm.

 **"I am sorry Naruto Its because I let priestess eat the chakra fruit that lead to the way you are treated if I had stopped her the bijuu wouldn't have existed and you would not have been treated the way you were. When I tried to make amends son of the priestess used the rinnegan eye to strip me of my power and seal my body in the moon and divided the power to create the bijuu, I have been watching you as you grew while a regained my full power once again I searched for a worthy vessel and I chose you Naruto, but I am sorry for all the pain you suffered from I am responsible for it."** she said sadness dripping in her voice.

Naruto walked up to her and hugged to her shock expecting him to hate her but he said "It's not your fault Nee-san they were greedy you gave them power to the right thing and they wavered from their path even if you had not given them the fruit they would have stolen it for their own purpose. I forgive you for everything and how I can I be angry after all you were protecting all this time."

This made her eyes widen at the maturity of this boy but she also hated the circumstances that led to the boy maturing at such a young age, she was brought out of her thoughts as he said "Ano nee-san can I ask you something".

 **"What is it Naruto?"**

"Will you be my nee-san I always wanted a sister who would love me…." He said in sad tone.

 **"….. Of course naruto, my little otouto"**

"Yay yay yay I have a neesan now yeah" he shouted and she smiled at his excitement.

 **"I promise I won't leave you. My name is Kasumi, Juubi is just a title. Also naruto I can train you in the ninja arts I have watching them for a long time…. that is If you want to."**

"Hell Yeah"

 **"Also Naruto tell no one about me or you might get in trouble"**

"Mou, Ok I won't tell anyone" he said while pouting which she found was cute.

 **"Now I think you should go back home your mother must be worried. If you want to talk to just think about it and I will hear you."**

"Ok kasumi-nee-san" he said running towards his home.

Kushina was crying as she couldn't find her son she was worried and told her husband and the twins that she was disappointed in and had berated them and sannin for not looking after him. She was brought out of her musing when she suddenly noticed that none other than naruto had walked in and he looked emotionless.

"Sochi why did you run away I was worried where did you go..."" Sorry kaa-san I went way to get my mind off of things I was sad." "It's ok sochi from now if you want anything ask me ok you don't have to take flak from you tou-san and your sisters". "Thank you kaasan."

"it's ok sochi now go to sleep its very late" she said kissing him on the forehead."Ok kaa-san good night" he said and kissed her on the cheeks and ran upto his room ignoring his father and sisters calls much to the formers dismay and the laters irritation.

'Good Night Kasumi-chan' he said to her in his mind and landed on the bed **"Good night my sweet otouto and we begin training tomorrow"** "Ok nee-san" and promptly fell asleep.

No one knew this was the day a legend was born, the legend of the scarlet moon prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ever since he found out that he is the container for the Juubi and she was willing to teach him, Naruto was never happier he no longer cared about his father or his sister. His mother would help him learn the theoretical stuff and teach him a few exercises whenever she could and for that he was grateful, he still didn't talk or even look at his father or his sister. He wore a mask to cover the scars he gained and almost never took his mask off.

Ever since Juubi started training him in everything she knew in their mindscape teaching him everything: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuiinjutsu and even the Demon Arts which he could perform due to her. She also taught him stealth, survival skills, Archery, Reading, Writing, Cooking, Music, Dance, Weapon Forging, Politics and basically anything he was lacking what was surprising was the fact he took all the knowledge up like a sponge. She taught him seals which he excelled in, also showed him gravity seals to increase him physical power.

She also trained him in the Uzumaki trait of molding their chakra into constructs, naruto now could mould his chakra into chains, swords, bows even armor or clothes, also creating his one of his moves called **"Heavenly Fury"** a move where he would fire thousands of chakra weapons on his enemy with deadly accuracy, a truly devastating move. They trained in the forest of death as kasumi said it was best to keep his training secret until he joined the academy and even hold back in the academy and not show off.

During their training kasumi told that he had a bloodline and explain that he had his mother's ability to mold chakra but also had another ability. She said **"Naruto-kun it seems that you have a rare bloodline called forsaken evangel, it makes your skin and bones harder than diamond, makes your muscles stronger than a human and gives a high regeneration rate and also gives you wings to fly and increases your affinity to wind, light and dark I can help you activate it if you want"** "Ok nee-chan, but can you help master it?"" **I will try my best but you should ask your mother as well she might have scrolls for it, ok naruto-kun I am going to activate it but it will be painful, are you ready"** "Ok" and Naruto braced himself for pain a few minutes later he screamed as he felt his body was on fire bones creaking and pain shooting in his back then two jet black wings tore out of his shoulders and slumped on the ground and lay there." **Naruto-kun wake up"** naruto woke up and noticed he felt strong and that out of his back came two large wings each 16 feet long they were jet black with orange-red streaks and at the end had large feathers of red-orange energy." **Naruto I also added a doujutsu while I was activating your bloodline but that we can discuss later, go to your mother and ask her about your wings""** ah kasumi-chan how am I supposed to make these wings go away" **"well think about them to make them go away naruto-kun"** he did as she said and the wings retracted themselves into his back." Ok kasumi-chan" **'he is so cute and full of life'**.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze estate the twins were being trained as usual by minato as kushina refused to train them after hearing how her son was treated and minato had to enlist the help of resident swordsman of konoha, gecko hayate. She was sitting on the couch sharpening her sword when she saw her fourteen-year-old son naruto run into the house with a torn shirt that seem to have blood on it. She got worried and asked "Sochi what happened" "kaa-san I have to ask you something" "what is it sochi" "kaa-san I have something to show you alone please" "alright sochi lets go" they walked towards her personal training grounds and she said "ok sochi show me" and Naruto then willed his wings to come out of his back and the look on his mother was priceless. Kushina was stunned she never thought her son would unlock such a rare form of uzumaki bloodline something she herself was unable to do. "hmm… kaa-san do you know anything about this? Do you have any training scrolls for this?" "of course sochi I don't have much but a scroll that your grandfather left you should check it" "Hai kaa-san can you keep this a secret between us?" "why sochi?" "I want to show it to everybody when I graduate" "Ok sochi" she went to her room and handed him a scroll "here you go train well" "Hai!" and was about to run when "you can start from tomorrow sochi now go to your room its getting late" "ok kaa-san". Naruto headed to his room and lay on his and entered his mindscape. There he found kasumi chan sitting under tree and smiling once she saw him and he ran put her in a bear hug. **"Hello Naruto-kun"** "Hello kasumi-chan, hmmm… kasumi-chan I got the scroll from kaa-san I read the training and techniques so can we can change our training to suit it" **"of course naruto-kun but it also means that the training will be even more harder"** she said in sweet tone which caused him to go pale." Ok kasumi-chan, could you tell me about the doujutsu you gave me." **"Ok naruto the doujutsu I gave is called eternal emperor eye or samsara eye, I created it by combining the sharigan, byakugan, and rinnegan I removed some of their limitations and added some new powers to it. The powers are as follows the like the sharigan you can copy your enemies movements and jutsu's and you can also break genjutsu with it and also use techniques like kamui(might of gods), amatersau(goddess of sun), susano(god of storm), Tsukuyomi(god of moon) the difference is that your version of this techniques are strong and less taxing on your body in case of susano you can change the type of armor and weapons to suit your fight and even add elements to it and you can use a special version of Tsukuyomi called Infinite Tsukuyomi that allows you to create a genjutsu of a moon with the samsara eye on it that pulls everyone who sees it into Tsukuyomi, but be careful naruto-kun this technique take a lot of chakra."** Naruto nodded. **"The part of the byakugan allows you to see 360 degrees and see chakra pathways and tenketsu, in your case it can see tenketsu that are not visible to the normal byakugan and can tell you which one will disable, paralyse or kill the target and allows you to have deadly accuracy with projectiles. Now finally the Rinnegan part allows all elemental affinity, control over gravity through techniques like Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push), Bansho Tenin (Almighty Pull), Chibaku Tensei (Graviton Pull), Creation of all things, Planetary Devastation and also gives you access to the Six paths and the Samsara of heavenly life. Now the powers that are available only to you are unlimited creations, it allows you replicate anything you have seen or anything you know as long as you know the working and material structure of that object and the second function is called elemental sight, this allows you to see to get a lock on a person through his life signature, that cannot be suppressed and also allows you to see their abilities and elemental alignment. So naruto-kun do you like it"** Naruto jaw was currently getting acquainted with the floor as he thought about the power he had but managed to say "Hai" **"ok naruto-kun now go your mother is calling"** "hai, arigatou kasumi-chan you are the best" she chuckled as he left.

Naruto walked down towards the dining table after a change he now wore a black wrist length shirt and black jeans with x-cross belt he entered to see his father and two sisters seating at the table and his mother in the kitchen, he walked up and sat at the corner away from them. He sat and began eating without saying a single word to then Narumi and Naruko scowled which he noticed and promptly ignored causing them to fume in anger and him to smirk. Kushina sat next to him and asked how his day went everyone perked up to hear him, he said "It was great I trained more my accuracy improved, my chakra control has gone up and even started making seals." "sochi where did you learn all this" "the library kaa-san" Naruto lied he wasn't ready to tell her about kasumi. "good sochi If you need my help tell me, ok?" kushina was proud of her son yet sad that she couldn't spend more time with him "Hai kaa-san, do you think I can learn to make weapons from someone?" Kushina looked at him and asked "why?" "it's just that I am interested"" ok sochi tomorrow I will introduce you to tenzo, but that also means no slacking in your training" "hai arigatou kaa-san good night…" with this he left to his room. Kushina said "He really is smart to be able to create seals at his age I noticed the intricate gravity seals on him he even had other seals on him" minato said "I just wished he would forgive me he doesn't even remove his mask in the house" "it's not gonna be that easy minato let's just hope he finds it in himself to forgive you and the girls". Naruto lay down on his bed and thought 'life is great' and fell asleep exhausted.

Next morning naruto met up with his kaa-san after he finished his daily routine not without leaving some kage bushin to do chakra exercises, reading the scroll on his bloodline and perfecting some of his techniques. "ok sochi here we are" Naruto looked and saw a building with a board of two sword in X formation "this is higurashi weapon shop ANBU buy their weapons from here.", they walked in and naruto had stars in his eyes the full was lined up with weapons "Hello, oh kushina how are you and who is this boy?" naruto looked and saw a man about thirty he had three parallel scars over his right eye, short black hair, was wearing a blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and black pant with boots and leather gloves. "Hello Tenzo, this is my son naruto and he wants to learn how to forge weapons and I was hoping you would teach him." Tenzo stared at him which unnerved naruto a bit and said "why not sounds like fun" he smiled. naruto was happy someone was happy to teach him and started his training with tenzo who was surprised as he saw how naruto was taking everything like a fish to water and they often use to discuss new ideas and naruto often helped around the shop and that is when he met tenten, tenzo's daughter she saw him working at the store and asked "who are you?"" My name is naruto and I am an apprentice here" "oh, my name is tenten is my dad around?" "You mean Tenzo-san?" she nodded. "Ok let me call him for you" he left and few minutes later came out followed by tenzo "how tenten what are you doing I thought you were training" "ah tou-san gai sensei left early for a mission and is he your apprentice" "yes this kushina uzamaki's son naruto". He waved at with foxy grin on his face she blushed 'he is so cute…where did that come from?!' "nice to meet you naruto-kun" "nice to meet you too ten-chan" he said and she blushed even harder and that is how naruto got his first true friend. They often met, discussed weapons, sparred and spent most of their free time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ever since his apprenticeship with tenzo, naruto trained harder taijutsu was mid-jonnin, kenjutsu kage-level, ninjutsu kage-level due to his reserves and genjutsu mid-chunnin without the samsara eye. He mastered his bloodline to an extent where he could use it ease and even mold is chakra into strong constructs in a fast way, trained his wings using gravity seals and also perfected the demon arts and mastered the use of his reiatsu much to kasumi's pride. He perfected the use of the samsara eye and mastered all its techniques and could do them with ease except Infinite Tsukuyomi which left him panting each time he used and he kept it as a secret as a trump card. He became a seal master surpassing his father. He made friends with many of his mother's friends who all were Jonnin sensei's he even met hatake kakashi, his father's student found him to be lazy and a pervert. He held back in the academy and remained an above average student. The twin's ego had skyrocketed and due to this he actively avoided them, he made friends Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga who he knew after he saved her from getting kidnapped.

 **[flashback – naruto 13-years-old]**

Naruto was practicing his katas when he saw a ninja running towards the village border with a bag on his shoulder this wouldn't have aroused suspicion if not for the fact that the ninja was from kumo and the bag was moving. He knew it was a kidnapping and said "Kasumi-chan I have to stop him" **"ok naruto-kun be careful"**. He ran and intercepted the ninja with a kick to his side breaking a few ribs and causing him to drop the bag and roll across the ground and hit a tree. He noticed a 13-year-old standing there with a kunai in his hand, he saw it and decided to get rid of him and went through hand seals naruto recognised the jutsu he attacked the jonin he said **"Fireball Salvo"** shot fireballs at him, the jonnin was stunned to see kid pull of a B-rank jutsu without hand seals and avoid the fireballs and the last moment only to get kicked the face by naruto. He moved back and threw explosive tags and detonated them when he looked he saw there was nothing except a crater smirking he thought he killed despite the fact he admitted the kid had skill the smirk on his face fell when he suddenly felt a hand grab his leg and before he could jump away naruto said **Head-Hunter Capture** and pulled him underground with only his head out and then naruto came up from behind and knocked him out with a chop to the neck and place paralysis and chakra restriction seals on him and he heard **"well done naruto-kun I am proud of you"** "thank you kasumi-chan" he ran and opened the bag and found a thirteen year old girl who he noticed was a hyuuga from her eyes and was tied up as soon as he cut her restraints she jumped and hugged him and started crying, he said "its ok you are safe now" she looked at him and blushed "I was weak that's why he captured me " "no its not he is jonnin and the only reason I defeated him was because I took him by surprise, the name is Naruto Uzumaki" she said "Hinata Hyuuga" and quickly naruto whipped out a sword made from chakra and pointed to the intruder who was a hyuuga and flanked two other followed by the hokage and some ANBU. The man said "its ok I am not an enemy, my name is Hiashi Hyuuga" he looked at hinata who said "he is my tou-san" at this naruto relaxed and retracted his sword and told him "the jonnin over there is restrained and was kindanpping and taking her out of the village I noticed him and stopped and defeated him as I took him by surprise he can't move or use chakra because I placed seals on him, I believe Kumo was taking hinata to use her to breed the byakugan" hearing this hiashi was furious and thankful to the boy and also stunned by capabilities and asked "what is your name young man" "My name is Naruto Uzuzmaki" he looked at him "Are you Kushina and Minato's Son?" He nodded to this and Hiashi looked over to the hokage who confirmed it. "Thank you Naruto."" You are welcome Hiashi-sama". Hinata looked at him and said "Thank you Naruto-kun"."You are welcome Hinata-chan" Hiashi observing this interaction smiled his daughter was a genius and dedicated kunoichi but was shy person, seeing her make a friend was great and he knew he boy would be good influence for her he said "let's go hinata"she nodded "Bye naruto-kun" and kissed on his cheek he blushed and kissed her back and said "Bye hinata-chan" she blushed even harder and walked away with her and ANBU took away the Kumo ninja and naruto took walked away thinking about hinata. **"Naruto-kun has a crush"** 'No I don't 'naruto said stuttering only for her to laugh to his embarrassment.

 **[Flashback End]**

 **[Graduation Day]**

Ever since that day they both were close and both new they had feelings for the other and were waiting for the other to admit it, they met often and he helped get over her confidence issues and sparred to improve themselves and taught her how to keep a mask to surprise people and even helped her to alter jyuuken to utilise her flexibility. Kumo was angry and asked for compensation for their ninja only to get backlashed by the hokage who informed the damiyo for the treason they committed which lead to them paying a heavy fine and the ninja to be executed.

Naruto woke up as usual and performed his daily duties and decided today was the day he dropped his mask and showed everyone who he was he went to his drawer and pulled out an outfit that he was saving for graduation. The outfit consisted of a black full sleeve shirt that was made of a mesh that prevented stab wounds he also had added seals to increase strength of the fabric, maintain temperature make it waterproof, and make it grow along with him, he also wore black pants that had a pouch on its right thigh to hold kunai, shuriken, and senbon just above it was a band that had seals on it that stored explosive kunai and shuriken that can be used to surprise the enemy, his belt was x cross belt that held smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken and medical kit on his back side, on his was an mechanical arm that came out from his back to his left side it had two slots to hold his blades, _Kage no hiiro no ōjo AKA benihime_ **(Scarlet princess of shadows)** and _Sen katachi no ken_ **(sword of thousand forms).** He created benihime, his masterpiece the sword was a hybrid of a nodachi and dandao it was pitch black and and had red edge on it was was engraved 'like the wilting petals of a rose, blood of my enemies shall drip from my blade' that shine in the sun, the sword also had seven discs embedded in its blade each of had 12 crystals set on two concentric circles six of on the outer circle and six in the inner. Each disc represented an element and would spin when chakra was channelled into them thus giving control over that element they were in the order Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light, Dark, even though due to the samsara eye he had mastery over the elements this system would only make it easier. The sword had other tricks up its sleeve starting for the fact that the sheath itself functioned like a blade and also had a chakra gun built into it, then sword would also morph into a kusarigama with the chain extending from the handle. The guard is black and red and orange highlights with roses engraved into it the handle was long meaning it could be wielded with a single or both hands and seals that only allowed naruto to wield it. Then second sword was _Sen katachi no ken_ which he had earned the right to wield.

 **[Flashback]**

Naruto was practicing wielding benihime in the forest as usual for a while and ventured into the forest and a certain point felt a sensation of power "Kasumi-chan do you sense that power, think we should check it out" he asked, Juubi thought for a while in her brother's mindscape before nodding.

 **"Sure naruto-kun but be careful and be on guard"** he nodded and rushed towards the direction from where he felt the power and found himself standing before a cave. He walked inside and found a sword, it was a ninjato that was long as a katana that had red sheath resting next to it the blade shiny with a red edge and had gold circular guard and handle was white and red in color was resting on a pedestal along with a scroll and plague read "Only the worthy may wield Sen katachi no ken _,_ unworthy shall be cut down to a thousand pieces". He looked at the sword and cautiously walked towards it and as soon as he touched it he passed out and woke up in his mindscape only to find himself in front of a rose garden and in front of him was someone who he could describe as a goddess she had long red hair, dark violet eyes, slightly tanned skin, she wore a black dress with rose designs on it which complemented her looks, and wore red sandals.

"Who are you?" he asked politely. She looked at him and said **"Naruto I have seen your life, the hardships you face and how you stood strong against them, I am proud of you my name Sen Katachi no ken and I am the sentient sword spirit and I have a thousand forms that I shall teach you to wield"** naruto looked at her in shock she said **"Naruto I can give you power and training that will make you strong but the question is why do you want to be strong?"** naruto thought for a second and said "I want strength to protect my precious people and bring peace." She looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile and said **"You have passed as my wielder Naruto and I shall teach you how to wield me"** "Do you have a name other sen-chan?"

 **"I don't, no one ever named me"** "hmm…from now on your name Sayako and hope you like the part of my mindscape". **" Thank you Naruto, the scroll next to it is a summoning scroll for legendary summons I wish for you to sign it"** Naruto then woke up and found himself holding the sword and signed the contract and got accepted by summon king as he said that anyone who wields that sword is worthy to summon them. He was happy to be the wielder of such a powerful sword and had a summon.

 **[Flashback End]**

Ever since he got Sayako he trained with her and benihime ever harder, sayako taught him the style **Hiten Misturyugi-ryu(Style of the Ultrasonic Blade) and Dark Slayer Style** the style of her previous wielders that focused on speed than brute strength and Dark Slayer style was based on space-time manipulation, her previous wielder couldn't use it full potential due to the strain on the body but due naruto's bloodline he doesn't encounter this problem he also found out that the style worked with benihime and he modified to dual wield and create long range attacks which impressed sayako. She also taught him Shikai(First Release) and Bankai(Final Release) for all her forms which he mastered in a short time that impressed and shocked Sayako at his dedication and learning curve causing kasumi to laugh at her as she knew about his learning speed.

Putting both sword on the clips on his left then picked a third sword it was a short ninjato with no guard the blade was black and had a purple aura to it and was held in a jet black sheath, this sword was _Tensa Zangetsu_ **(Heaven Breaker)** which was a manifestation of his soul that sayako had help him create. He then wore a trench coat over his shirt and locked Zangetsu on his back the coat was black with red highlights and had a three sided buckle across his chest along with cross shaped strips of fabric with buckles to hold it in place it also had flap in place in the middle which had a large pouch on it and two buckles on it that connected to his side with multiple small pockets that held storage scrolls, the arms of the coat had multiple seals on which naruto created they were advanced storage seals which allowed him to store the weapons in a pocket dimension and They held summon the weapon with some chakra and a thought based command, they held _Genzai no Yumi_ **(Bow of the Original Sin)** a compound bow that allowed him to shoot normal as well as chakra arrows he was deadshot with the yumi, the other held the six blades of the _6 Yugo Tsurugi_ **(Six Blade Sword)** was six blades that could be used independently or combined together to form a zanbato another weapon he loved to use and strived to master, also in the seals were two machine guns called the **Bloody Roses,** they were chakra gun with the handle in the front and the majority of the gun behind it, instead of one barrel had six barrels in a circular formation that rotated to shoot the rounds they also had a small cannon attached on top to shoot a larger round with more explosive power but also took more chakra and time, then he larger two handed version of the bloody rose he called **The Lady** just like bloody rose had multiple barrels and a larger canon, but also had boxes attached that contained small missiles that could lock onto once a seal was placed on the target using a light based printing technique, then he has another weapon was rectangular had a slot going through it, this weapon was called **The Black Rose** it shot a chakra projectile nearly 9 times the speed of sound and could do damage equivalent to a S-Rank jutsu but takes some time to charge and finally the **Moon Shadow** , a sniper rifle designed to be quiet and shoot from nearly a mile away. The belt on the coat had pouches on his that he could use to store anything on his lower back was hanging was another contraption he invented known as **Crescent Rose** it was a chakra sniper gun he created for long range attacks it also had the ability to fold out into a scythe for close combat, another favourite of naruto, he also had a pair of chakra pistols called **Saint & Sinner (looks like a .50 desert eagle with silencers)** hanging at the lower back under his coat and also had some other of his favourite weapons in his seals considering the amount of weapons he carried people would think that it would slow him down or think he was crazy or a walking armoury but it didn't naruto was used to it, and finally the coat had a high collar and a hood complete with a face mask, the coat had temperature, camouflage, durability and growth seals on it. To complete his outfit he had a pair gauntlets that were powdered black with red lines the gauntlets had a thruster like contraption on the elbow that naruto to compressed and store chakra in them and then release it from that point allowing to increase the force of the punch that could surpass tsunade's strength, they also had hidden blades under the wrist and rope and dart launchers to climb high targets and lauch darts to incapacitate, kill, or make the target go berserk and explosive darts from a long distance and the gloves had steel rings with crystals that allowed him to create chakra claws easily for hand-to -hand combat and he also incorporated swords like the nidamine's rajin in his gauntlets, and steel toed combat boots with shin protectors with a hidden blade in the shoe, he wore the necklace his mother gave him. Satisfied with his new look he walked downstairs and saw his sisters and father had already left early and that his mom had left prepared food for him on the table, he ate it and ran towards the academy. "It begins"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **[Academy Graduation day]**

He entered the academy and walk into the class his and quietly sat next to hinata and smiled as he gave her a rose and to which she blushed a new shade of red. Then suddenly there was rumbling and through the door came Sakura haruno and Ino yamanaka, both of sasuke fangirls who were bickering about who would sit next to sasuke then came sayuri uchicha, another one of naruto's friends, she was the survivor of the uchicha massacre along with mikoto, sasuke and itachi uchicha who weren't present on the compound that night. Unlike her cousin sasuke, sayuri was strong, kind but wasn't arrogant. They met after sayuri once got lost in the forest and naruto helped her get back to the uchicha compound. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and she sat next to him.

Then came kiba inuzuka one of the people naruto hated along with sasuke because kiba was peeving at hinata & sayuri and he hated him for it and the fact kiba was an arrogant loud mouth didn't help and finally came the bane of his life his twin sisters narumi and naruko namikaze, who didn't notice him much to his pleasure.

Once everyone was there instructors Iruka Umino, a man naruto saw as an elder brother and Mizuki, one of the teacher who often tried to make naruto's life hell. Iruka then began to call names off his list.

"Kiba Inuzuka" He said

"Here" kiba said.

Iruka check him off "Hinata Hyuuga"

"Here" she said. Everyone was surprised to see her confidence.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he said before naruto could say anything Sasuke said "looks like the dobe forgot"

"Yeah he is a loser" his sisters said and started laughing but were interrupted by a blast of killing intent and cold voice that said "I am here you better watch it or I will rip out your tongues" they turned to see naruto in his new outfit and shuddered looking at his cold gaze. The girls blushed at the new naruto and was jealous of hinata who was getting his undivided attention.

Sasuke noticed the swords and said "hey dobe you don't deserve such swords" he tried to take them only to get chakra burns from benihime, electric shocks from zangetsu and an ice-wind attack from sen katachi no ken, naruto laughed his ass of and said "benihime was created by me and the others chose me so only I can wield and before you say anything haruno, shut up or I will slit your throat" he said in a cold voice rubbing his hand on a tanto his back to make it clear as sasuke went back to his seat and glared at him and sakura to shivered in fear.

'Finally dropped the mask huh?' Iruka Thought

He said "glad to see you naruto"

Naruto caught the message and said "It's nice to be here, Iruka-sensei"

"Ok everyone now to begin the test when your name will be called, proceed to the testing ground."

Mizuki stared at naruto who caught it gave him a stare that promised pain to which he shuddered.

Naruto passed all written and practical exam with a perfect score something that surprised everybody, then one student who failed ask for a taijutsu exam to pass which the instructors complied when assembled in the ground they found jonnin sensei there.

"what are you doing here" iruka asked "we are looking at their skills so we can decide who we want." Asuma said. "OK" he began the tests.

 **{Skip – Naruto}**

"Naruto Uzumaki" iruka said, naruto stepped forward facing mizuki and also noted that his mother was watching and thought 'time to show kaa-san how strong I have become' he smiled at her who returned the smile along with thumbs up from the other jonnin. Mizuki smirked and thought 'time to teach you a lesson demon' as soon as iruka said go naruto blitzed towards mizuki at a speed which made it look like he teleported, which shocked everyone and punched mizuki in the face and then before mizuki could get his guard gave mizuki a flying kick that sent mizuki into the wall and knocked him unconscious. Everyone was shocked at the skill naruto was showing today, sasuke seethed in anger 'how is this dobe so strong I should have that I will make him teach me'. Iruka got out his shock and said congratulations naruto and asked "Naruto, what style was that naruto?" "this style is called _cho no mai_ **(dance of the butterfly)** it was made for high speed and quick debilitating blows" satisfied with his answer he left to mizuki to the hospital after iruka returned matches resumed as once they all ended he said "Naruto is rookie of the year and hinata is kunoichi of the year" to which naruto congratulated her, she blushed and nodded, sasuke walked up to him and said "dobe, I refuse to let you have my the title, I am an uchicha elite, fight me!" naruto looked at him "You say something?", at this everyone facepalmed, and kakashi had anime tears, feeling proud. Iruka said "It's totally up to you Naruto" he sighed and said "alright let's get this over with"

Naruto and sasuke both stood at either sides of the mat with sasuke in his clan's interceptor style and naruto in a unfamiliar stance, his left leg back his left arm raised to his waist with his fist closed and right arm extend with an open palm, most of the people didn't recognise the style except gai who was shocked, he says "no it can't be, sasuke has no chance" "why is that gai?" kakashi asked never seeing his friend act like this before "that style naruto is using" "what about it?" this piqued everyone's interest, "that stance is opening stance of the legendary style called **Heavenly Palms Descending From Heaven** , it combines a perfect defence and superior offence, it's the style used by the legendary sage from heaven, Son Goku himself, anyone who knows this style and has mastered it can destroy an entire army single handedly without chakra" upon hearing that everyone paled and thought 'thank kami that he didn't use it on us'. Sasuke rushed, only for naruto to pull his right palm to his chest and then throw it towards him which released a small shockwave that hit sasuke causing him to fly out the ring, he said "I win sensei" iruka nods despite sasuke's fangirls bickering, just as he was about to leave sasuke who was fuming in anger 'how dare that dobe beat me, an uchicha elite' and went through hand seals and said **Fire Style : Fire Ball** and shot a fireball at him before anyone could stop and they knew they were too slow to get him out of the way, naruto who saw this and knew if he dodged the fireball will hit the students so brought his fist back and let a punch loose on the fireball causing to disperse violently completely shocking everyone. Sasuke on the other hand shouted "how can you be more powerful than me, an uchicha elite!"" simple I train hard and work myself to the bone to achieve what I am unlike you who just steals everything they want with that eyes of yours…" he said in cold voice filled with venom. Sasuke then said something he would come to regret "Yeah you, a dobe coming from a pitiful clan born to some weak whore of a kunoichi" with a smirk with his fangirls cheering for him, hearing this naruto stiffened, all clan heads and ninja were restraining themselves from killing the uchicha for insulting kushina, especially kakashi and yugao had to be restrained by gai and hayate. Then suddenly an invisible pressure slammed on them bringing even the jounin's to their knees and caused everyone to choke for air they saw it was naruto bangs shadowing his eyes, when he looked up what they saw shocked them his sclera of his eyes were black, his iris was lilac with an outer ring of blood-red and inner ring of gold, his pupil had become a six-point pinwheel with two golden concentric circles which connected six tomoes three in the inner circle and three in the outer spinning dangerously, Naruto had activated the **Samsara Eye**. He grinned with a sadistic smile that sent shiver down their spine and then made a ram seal and in a demonic voice said "You will regret that uchicha, Level 1 : Kai!" releasing his seals and burst towards the uchicha in speeds that left a crater where he was standing and a sonic boom in his wake, the next there was piercing scream as naruto's fist buried itself into sasuke's chest with a resounding crack and spilling of blood from his mouth , the punch causing him fly upwards naruto jumped after him leaving a another crater and sonic boom began punching and kicking sasuke each time breaking a bone in his body and then spun around him and did a drop kick on causing him to smash into the ground creating a crater sasuke all this time was screaming in pain opened his only to see two lilac eyes coming towards, he was back, naruto pulled him off the ground and shouted **Heavenly Smashing Triple Kick!** and jumped and perform three kicks in a sequence while mid-air, causing sasuke to fly across the training ground only to smash through the wall and go through it and bring the roof down on him, everyone was shocked naruto had exhibited strength most jonnin wouldn't get even after years of training, Naruto stopped for a second only to sasuke dragging himself out and glaring at him, at that point he no longer cared with a flick oh his wrist a metal arm extended in it was a handle of a sword with no guard or blade as soon he took hold of it and channelled his chakra it caused a four foot sword of red-white flames to come out with in hand he dash towards sasuke and was about to decapitate him when kushina who saw this shouted "No sochi! Stop!", as soon as he heard his kaa-san's voice naruto stopped, the flaming blade only two inches away from the uchicha's head who was pissing himself. Kushina ran up to him and hugged him to which he calmed down, put away his sword and withdrew the KI he released allowing everybody to breathe she said "Calm down sochi, Calm down" "I am ok now " he said "I am sorry for losing control kaa-san" "Not your fault sochi, The way you fought for me, I am proud of you, now go get your hitaie" he walked upto to shocked iruka and took the hitaie from him and tore the cloth away and attached it to a slot on the forehead of his mask, as he left everyone had the thoughts 'Kami help those who make this kid angry..' 'the council will hear about this' 'sasuke-kun!'.

Naruto was walking out of the academy when he saw hinata had also passed and was walking towards the ground he went up to her and said "hinata can I talk to you for a second" she nodded "hinata we have been friends for a long time during that time my feelings for you have changed… I love you hinata, will you be my girlfriend?". He said this and looked at her, she was shocked and happy that her crush had confessed to her and she said "I love you too naruto-kun, I will be your girlfriend" with this he looked at her and kissed her on the lips she was shocked for a second before she returned the kiss, it was kiss of passion than lust. Both blushed as they parted and said "would you like to go on a date with me?" she nodded and said "Hai". They went to Ichikaru's and celebrated their first date and then walked hinata to the hyuuga compound hiashi saw this and smiled knowing he was right about the boy and the influence he had on his daughter.

As naruto was returning home from a happy day of sasuke thrashing and a confession and date with hinata, he soon detected a chakra signature running through the forest naruto ran towards the signature in a burst of speed and found that mizuki had stolen the forbidden scroll and was now fighting iruka, who was injured just when mizuki was about to finish iruka when naruto jumped in and kicked him in the face sending him flying into a tree "stay away from iruka-sensei, mizuki-teme" he said while grip tightening on benihime "I will kill you brat and then become strong with orichimaru-sama's power" naruto took battoujutsu stance with his right hand on benihime handle and whispered **Sing!, Benihime** and swung the sword unleashing a crimson wave of energy that that separated his hand from his shoulder that was holding a fuma shuriken causing him to scream in agony and drop the scroll he screamed "I'll kill you brat" naruto was unfazed with the threat but noticed that iruka was badly injured so he decided to quickly end and unlocked the inner blade of benihime and bent forward in position for a run and said **"Hiten Mitsurugi : Nine Dragon Slash"** and disappeared and reappeared behind mizuki and cleaned his blade with a flick of his wrist and sheathed it with a click causing mizuki's to fall into bloody pieces before he knew what happened, naruto walked upto his body, ignoring the shocked face of iruka and took the scroll and looked over the techniques and found that he knew most of them and the others were suicidal, so he tied the scroll on his back and helped up iruka and removed some of the shuriken and kunai lodged in him, then the ANBU arrived with the hokage and sarutobi hiruzen, acting advisor of the hokage and a grandfather figure to naruto, they look at him and the scene and were interested to know what happened especially ANBU with a cat mask who was intrigued by the swords he carried. Breaking them from their stupor he said "hokage-sama, mizuki here stole the forbidden scroll for orichimaru, iruka sensei tried to stop and was attacked I saw this and intercepted a killing blow meant for iruka-sensei and killed mizuki" everybody was stunned that a newly graduated gennin had defeated and killed a chunnin instructor but seeing his performance at the academy today it wasn't that suprising minato asked "is he correct iruka?" iruka said" Hai hokage-sama Naruto saved my life, thank you naruto" "no problem iruka-sensei" hokage said "as a ninja of this village you have done a great duty therefore you will rewarded the pay for a A-rank mission naruto I am proud of you" "Thank you hokage-sama" once the ANBU left with the scroll and iruka, a cat mask ANBU walked up to him and said "the swords you used intrigue me, I was hoping if I could get one like that and a spar with you, uzumaki-san" naruto looked at her and smiled and said "call me naruto, neko-chan I am not one for formalities and if you wish for such a sword I shall make you one find me at the higurashi weapon shop and I would love to spar with you." At this she left with a grin though no one could see it behind the mask, minato walked upto him and said "naruto-kun I know that I have neglected you please find it in yourself to forgive me" **" Naruto-kun I sense regret in him maybe it's time to forgive just a little and see if he comes through"** 'ok kasumi-chan' "very well tou-san I will try" "thank you naruto-kun and congratulations on your graduation, I owe you one for putting the uchicha in place, the council has been pampering him too much" with that naruto snickered and ran towards his home.

Naruto returned to the house happier than ever **"Naruto-kun didn't I tell you that she loved you too"** 'I know thank you kasumi-chan, ah kasumi-chan should I tell kaa-san about the doujutsu and you…. I don't want keep any secrets from her.' Kasumi thought for a while before nodding **"but make sure no one else hears you"** naruto nodded. He walked into the living room and saw his mom reading a scroll, while the twins were just sitting talking to each other about graduation naruto said "ano…. kaa-san can I talk to you for a minute…alone please" kushina looked upto her son and saw he was nervous, "ok sochi".

She followed him to his room as they entered kushina noted how plain his room was but was shocked to see the intricate security and privacy seals on his room as she saw go through hand seals and **fuuinjutsu – cone of silence** "sochi how do you know fuuinjutsu?" he looked at her and said "someone powerful taught me and today I am going to introduce you to her" with that he pressed his index finger on her forehead and pulled her into his mindscape.

Kushina woke up in a plane and saw her son standing next to her "kaa-san welcome to my mindscape there is someone I want to meet you" they walked upto a tree and saw kasumi and sayako sitting under the tree drinking tea seeing the kushina asked "sochi who are they? what are they doing in your mindscape?" "kaa-saan they are my sensei who taught me everything" seeing this they both smiled kasumi said **"My name is kasumi but you know from my title Juubi no Bakemono"** kushina froze at the fact that she was standing in front of the primordial of the shinobi world **"I know you have questions and I will tell you everything"** and she proceeded to tell her everything as to how she chose him as his well helped train unlock his bloodline and the doujutsu she gave him. Kushina was stunned to the fact that her son was the chosen vessel of the primordial being, wielder of such power and was like a little brother to her and then sayako came up and said **"My given name is Sayako but I am also known as** ** _Sen Katachi no Ken_** **I am the sentient sword your son wields as I chose him to be my wielder and the summoner of legendary beings"** kushina was once again is shock to know that her son had been the wielder of such a sword and summoner of such powerful creatures. She bowed to them and said "thank you for taking care of my sochi I am grateful" **"its ok we had fun teaching naruto-kun he is a talented student"** "sochi I am sorry for not being there for you forgive your kaa-san" naruto hugged her and said "its ok kaa-san I forgive you" with that they existed his mindscape and naruto looked at kushina and said "kaa-san I have a request" "what is it sochi?" "I know tomorrow is the day you ask the hokage for members to make your genin team" "that is correct sochi" "then I want you to ask for a four man cell consisting of me, hinata, shino and sayuri" "why is that sochi" "think about it kaa-san I can fight at all ranges, shino is a support unit with his bugs, hinata-hime is a close combat specialist and tracker with her byakugan, sayuri a mid-range specialist with her sharigan and fire jutsu" "hmm...sochi you make a good point oh by the way sochi why did you call hinata as hinata-hime" naruto and said "because she is my girlfriend" "oh sochi you are so cute" "mou kaa-san not funny" he pouted "ok sochi good night " "good night kaa-san" kushina left and naruto fell into his bed asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a morning in the hokage tower and all jonin sensei were there with the hokage to choose the students they wanted. Kushina spoke first "I would like to make four-man team consisting hinata hyuuga, shina aburame, sayuri uchicha and naruto uzumaki" minato asked "state your reason" "simple hokage sama, Naruto can fight at all ranges, shino is a support unit with his bugs, hinata is a close combat specialist and tracker with her byakugan, sayuri a mid-range specialist with her sharigan and fire jutsu therefore making all rounded team" "hmm…granted" minato said. Kakashi you are to take the uchicha, sakura haruno, Narumi & Naruko Namikaze. Kakashi nodded looking up from his book, Asuma spoke up "I would like to take the Ino-Shiko-Cho Trio", Minato thought and nodded "Granted". "Kurenai you have Kiba Inuzuka, Sai and Ami Uzuki", with this each jonnin got their respective teams and prepared to begin teaching them after two weeks.

Meanwhile naruto was working on the Higurashi Weapons shop on a project not for him, he had enough weapons for now he was making a weapon for his kaa-san, a few weeks ago he had seen her practice katas using what appear to be two swords attached to each other with a short chain, when he asked her she told him it was her favourite style called **"Dance of The Flowing Blades"** that required this weapon but was no good if the user had to shift from a two-arm to a single-arm style, this got naruto thinking about a weapon that could transform from a single sword to a twin sword nunchaku weapon, after months of brainstorming, research and experimentation he was finally able to make a sword name **"Twin Crimson Killers"** , it was a katana similar length and weight that his kaa-san used but had a longer two hand handle and a blue sheath, the guard was golden and the handle was a red color, he also made a chakra gun for her which he called **"Red Death"** was a black powder color pistol with red lining and engraving of a red uzumaki swirl on it. Looking at his work he was proud of it quickly cleaning up and telling tenzo he was leaving he packed up the sword and gun into a black case that said **"Crimson Mistress of Death"** and sealed the case in a scroll. Naruto dashed towards his home and saw no one was at home, he knew his sister were probably out with their friends, he was waiting for his kaa-san, who as if on cue entered the house only to be glomped by a black blur that was naruto, slightly chuckling she ruffled his hair and said "Sochi how are you?" "Fine, kaa-san how did the team's selection go?" she smiled "Well I got the team you wished for with me as your sensei" at this he had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Good kaa-san, I have a gift for you"" why do you have a gift for me not that I don't mind" he looked at her with his head tilted which caused kushina to scream 'KAWAII!' in her head and restrain herself from hugging the hell out of him." Don't tell me kaa-san you forgot your own birthday?" ….. "? MINATO FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed. In the hokage tower minato felt a sense of dread and thought 'why do I feel that I am going to die painfully' back with naruto he just smiled and said "I didn't forget so kaa-san do you want my gift I put a lot of effort, its ok if you don't want it…" he looked down "Oh of course I would love to have a gift from you so what have you got me." At that he got a storage scroll from his coat pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and channel chakra into it and the case came out she was awed by its beauty "kaa-san I also learned carpentry and engraving so made this box your gift is inside" she opened the box and saw it was a sword and a gun similar to the type naruto used she took the sword and unsheated, it was beautiful the blade was red with a silver edge naruto interrupted "kaa-san chanel chakra into the switch" she noticed a small switch on the handle, she pressed it a channelled chakra to it, the handle split a another katana blade came out from the end and the handle divided itself in the middle only to connected by a chain, kushina was stunned her son had just created a deadly transforming weapon through which she could use her favourite style, she stopped channeling chakra and let the button go the blade retraced and became normal. "Do you like it kaa-san, the were made for you no one else can use them and kaa-san then can use chakra, even elemental type." He said in exuberant way she hugged him and said "Thank you Sochi! I only wish if your tou-san would have remembered." "I am sure he does" 'I guess I will have to help him.' "well, kaa-san I am going out" "ok sochi get back soon" with that naruto disappearing in **Shushin** of black mist and rose petals shocking kushina as she saw her son perform a chunnin level technique.

Naruto had shushin to the hokage tower and asked the secretary "Is the hokage free" she looked up and saw him and smiled with a blush and said "Yes he is" "Thank You". He walked and saw his father working on his desk chanting "must not destroy paperwork… must not destroy paperwork… must not destroy paperwork…" "tou-san?" minato looked and smiled his son had saved him from the paperwork for now "hello naruto" "tou-san few minutes ago did you feel that you were going to be dead?" minato looked shocked and said "How did you know?" "because you forgot something very important and that someone is angry with you" "who would that be" "kaa-san" "Why would she… It's her birthday today" "for the yellow flash you work slow, tou-san" naruto said in an amused tone seeing his father pale." You know you could survive if you go get a gift for her…" "Yeah only if I could get rid of this paperwork." Naruto took a thinking pose and said "how about this I tell you how to defeat paperwork, in return you go now and get kaa-san the necklace she was eyeing at tomari's shop and you will owe me a favor" as soon as he said that minato lunged at naruto and shook his shoulder and said "Tell me now and I'll buy kushi-chan's necklace and give you two favors" naruto grinned and said "Two words" Minato strained to hear them "Kage Bushin" Minato looked at his son in shock and quickly did a cross sign and created three clones appeared began the paperwork while ran to get his wife a present unless we wanted to get beaten to a pulp, to which naruto chuckled.

Naruto returned to tenzo's shop and yugao uzuki or as he knew her ANBU Neko walked in, he looked at her and smiled "Ahh… Yugao-san you are right on time, I believe you are here for the sword?". Yugao nodded and said "I have wanting one even more ever since I saw yours" Naruto just smiles sheepishly and scratches his cheek. "Well, wait for a second" he went and came back with an object wrapped in cloth he removed and it was a katana in a purple sheath, he unsheated the blade and blade shiny with an edge that gleam in the light on the hilt was a circular disc with gems in concentric formation he gave it to yugao "Well your primary nature is fire or purple fire as you use it so the crystals should be of the same color so in order to do it just channel your chakra into the sword". Yugao nodded and channelled her chakra causing the disc to spin and the blade to catch fire in purple flames, seeing this she had an ear-to-ear grin. Naruto said "Now that you have channelled chakra to it only you can wield it" Yugao nodded and said "You know people are sooner or later start asking who made these weapons, especially the clan heads" Naruto thought for a second and said "Tell them the blacksmith made it and he chooses who to make weapons for." Yugao nodded sheathed the sword, paid for it and left.

Naruto then finally finished and added a tripartite nunchaku to his armoury, this weapon could use ice. He sealed in his seal on his body and ran back home as it was getting late. He saw no one was at home and thought to prepare dinner for his mom and began making food, four hours later he was finished and lay the food on his table, and set the plates for them a few minutes later his kaa-san and tou-san followed by his sisters. They smelled the aroma of the food and their mouth watered and then though who made the food only to see naruto working in the kitchen." hmm…sochi what are you doing?" he looked at her "kaa-san it's your birthday so I didn't want you to cook, so cooked dinner". Kushina walked up to the table and tasted on of the dishes and found it exquisite "It's delicious naruto" he smiled and everyone sat down and ate dinner, which occurred without a hitch much to naruto pleasure, he finished his dinner and dinner went to his room.

Naruko and Narumi looked at their mother and asked "Why is he like this, he hid his strength all this time?" "well it's deception, by acting weak it gives him an edge over the enemies." "Nii-san is so strong but never talks to us." "That is because of the way you treat him, you always berate and look at him with scorn, if you had given him some respect it wouldn't have happened, he loves you and looks out for you nonetheless…". Narumi and Naruko were sad that they had actually caused their family so much pain, especially their brother he was stronger than them yet he didn't bully or hurt them for what they said to him, they decided to talk to him and apologise. They walked upto his room and tried to open the door only for seals to suddenly flash up on the door to warn them, so they knocked on the door "Naruto…Naruto" few minutes later he opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed something they caught and felt bad, "Nii-san can we talk please?" Naruko asked hoping he would say yes **"Naruto-kun I sense regret and sadness from them, you should talk to them"** "hmm…. ok let's talk" and let them inside. They saw his room was bare other than a bed, a table which had some books, ink and scrolls on it, a wardrobe for his clothes & on his windows were some flowerpots with roses of different colours in it other than that there was nothing else in his room. He sat on his bed and gestured them do the same." Ok what is it?" "Hmm…nii-san, we..." naruko hesitated, naruto thought 'nii-san? ...that's a first' "we apologise nii-san for saying everything we said, please don't hate us" Narumi completed. **"Naruto I sense regret, they truly regret it, but it's up to you to forgive them"** 'hmm…your right kasumi-chan but I think it's time to forgive them plus kaa-san would want us to be together…'. "Ok, first of all I never hated you, yes I was angry that I was neglected but over time I just didn't care" Naruko and Narumi smiled knowing their brother never hated them. "and yes of course I forgive you" Naruko and Narumi hugged and cried while he returned the hug and rubbed their backs, they looked at him when he said "it's okay you two, now it's getting late you should go to sleep" they looked at him and blushed and said "nii-san can we sleep with you tonight…please" he sighed and smiled "Ok". They laid on the bed with him in the middle and with them on his either side, wrapping themselves around his arms. "We love you nii-san" "Love you too my cute imouto's" with that they fell asleep, inside naruto's mindscape Kasumi and Sayako thought **'Finally naruto can have a happy family'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was sunny morning in konoha, the sun shined, the light hitting him with deadly accuracy in the eyes causing him to stir in his bed and mutter "damn sun, I am going to destroy it using planetary devastation" only to hear kasumi and sayako to chuckle in his mind **"Morning Naruto-kun"** 'Morning to both of you too'. He tried to move only to find his arms pinned underneath and looked to find his sister's wrapped around his arms he nudged them both awoke "Good morning sleepy heads…" they both looked at him, remembered what happened last night and smiled "good morning nii-san" "Ok both go get ready we have to go for team selections". They both got up and went to their rooms. Naruto smiled and went to his daily routine. He wore his outfit and walked down to see his sister there in battle kimonos & Narumi had a Scythe and Naruko had a Sword, he looked at them and said "Nice weapons you got there, you look good too…how good are you with them" "Not much nii-san hayate-sensei trained me in the sword, but narumi only knows basic kata for her scythe, she doesn't have a style" Naruto looked at them and pulled out **Crescent Rose** and shifted it into Scythe Form, "I use the style **Flowing Dance of Death** for swords I use **Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu** " he saw that his sister had stars in his eyes, "Please teach us nii-san please…." "well I can't teach you my styles" "WHY!" they whined. "whoa keep it down for one both techniques require that training begins at a young age, but I can teach another scythe style Narumi, and I can get kaa-san to teach you a sword style after the team assignments how about that? And if you get good at the styles I will make you special weapons like mine." Naruto was instantly tackled by his sisters as they said "You are the best nii-san" "I know, let's go." He stopped and thought about something his sisters asked "Why did you stop nii-san" with that naruto unleashed his wings that phased through his clothes thanks to seals placed on them, the girls were staring at awe their brother looked like some kind of angel, they snapped out of their stupor when he suddenly pulled them close and said "Hold on" with that he took to the sky with a maniacal laugh with his two sister screaming in tow.

 **[Academy – Team Assignement]**

Naruto and his sisters landed on the back of the Academy, he told them how he had unlocked a rare form of the uzumaki bloodline and what it did. He told them how he also mastered his chakra moulding abilities. They went into the classes with him sitting between Hinata and Sayuri. One by one classroom filled in and at the end Iruka came in with a few bandages on him, he was surprised to see the class silently waiting for him, he said "Ok students I am proud to welcome you all who graduated the academy, and I have been proud to be your teacher and Naruto, Mikoto-sama would like to talk to you about Sasuke" Naruto looked at him and nodded, just then came walking in one sasuke uchicha wrapped in bandages and casts, Naruto looked at him and said "Oh my god, the mummy is alive!...RUN!" in his mind kasumi and sayako are also laughing and snickering **"Naruto-kun this is priceless I am saving this memory"** the whole class laughed, even iruka couldn't help but snicker, He then coughed to draw everyone's attention, "Ok everyone team assignment are…" Naruto tuned him out until his name was called because he knew who was in his team and he was happy about it, "Team 7 will consist of Uchicha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Narumi and Naruko Namikaze your sensei will Hatake Kakashi" Sasuke just grunted, Sakura screamed about true love and Naruko and Narumi shook their heads as they didn't like sasuke and sakura, "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Ami Uzuki" "Team 9 is still in Circulation" "Team 10 will Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara your sensei will Asuma Sarutobi" "Team 11 will consist of Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame Shino, Sayuri Uchicha your sensei will Kushina Uzumaki" 'Best of Luck Everyone", with that he left.

Sayuri, Hinata and Shino were happy to be on Naruto's Team, Sayuri knew him and liked him, Hinata because she loved him and Shino because he respected him and even said the way he keeps his bugs is cool, something no one has said to him, Naruto walked up to them and said "Come on guys lets go get something to eat." They all nodded and left to eat. They all discussed likes and dislike and naruto told them they probably will have some kind of test with that they returned to the academy. Sometime later the jonin sensei came to take their team, first being Yuhi Kurenai, then Asuma Sarutobi and Kushina Uzumaki "Team 11 let's go" they followed their naruto turned towards his sisters and threw them two scrolls and left in a **shushin** shocking them all, Narumi and Naruko opened the scrolls and found that they were storage scrolls with a meassge on them _"Kakashi sensei is always two or three hours late to anything except a mission or call from the hokage himself so in the scroll are some basic kata for you scythe and sword that I want you to look into and also some ramen, cause I know how much you love ramen, take it from me…. -naruto"_

They both smiled and took out the scroll and begin studying them. Meanwhile Team 11 met at training ground eleven, was standing there, kushina said "OK guys introduce yourselves… My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, my like are my children, husband, ramen, and swords, my dislikes are perverts and rapists, my goal is to make you all into successful ninja"

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are my family, hinata-hime, sayuri-chan, forging, seals, ramen and reading and my friends, my dislikes are fools, arrogant people, my goal is to become the strongest shinobi and surpass all the hokage's."

"My Name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are Naruto-kun, Cinnamon rolls and my family, my dislikes are people who hurt my friends, the elders and cage bird seals, my goals is to become clan head and unite the family".

"My Name is Shino Aburame, my likes are my bugs, my friends and finding new bugs, my dislike are people who judge me for clan style, my goal is to become clan head."

"My Name is Sayuri Uchicha, my likes are my kaa-san, Itachi-niisan and a certain boy" she glances at naruto, something he catches but decides to ask about later "My hobbies are reading, training, taking walks and tomatoes, my dislikes are arrogant people, and people who judge the book by its cover, my goal is to become the be a great kunoichi like my kaa-san"

Kushina smiled at them and said "OK now towards the test, this test will determine whether you are ready to become ninja or not" she pulls out two bells and ties them to her waist and says "you have to get the bells from me, you have three hours". The four vanished, kushina stood there 'I can sense three of them, hmm… naruto where is he?'

Meanwhile….

Naruto was thinking 'There is got to be some other meaning to this test…that's it, its teamwork they want us to set aside differences and work together' **"Good Thinking Naruto-kun, fast thinking on the fly thinking helps in the battlefield"** sayako complimented him 'Thanks Sayako-chan'. Naruto instantly made three shadow clones and told them to find the others. Few minutes later Shino, Hinata and Sayuri Joined them, he looked towards the and said "Guys this test is not about the bells but about teamwork, we need to work together to get the bells" Everyone nodded "Ok here's what we are going to do…"

Kushina was waiting and was about to go find them that she saw naruto running towards her and he threw a punch at her only for her to block it and they punch him in the stomach causing her punch to go through him revealing it to be a bug clone, while she was shaking the bugs off whom were injecting something into her and draining her chakra, another naruto came from behind and slapped something on her back before she could defend and he then made a ram seal and said **Chakra Seal!** Causing majority of her chakra to be sealed, she was about to draw her sword when she dodged a fireball, courtesy of sayuri by rolling to the right only to come right in front of a waiting hinata who then jyuken her right arm as naruto told it was her sword arm, she jumped back and found that her right arm was useless, she cursed and back flipped when hinata and sayuri charged her and jumped high and threw an explosive tag at them, which they dodged naruto came up from behind her and swiped her with benihime causing her twist to avoid the strike but it caused to sword to cut the string holding the bells allowing naruto to catch them and he then twisted and gave her a drop kick causing her to land on the ground only to find that she was unable to move, naruto said **"Fuuinjutsu : Four Corner Trap"** a move that is created by placing four seals on the ground to create a square that can be used to capture a target. Kushina smiled and said "Well done naruto so who are you going to give the other bell" he threw both the bells away and said "We are a team you either pass all of us or none of us" they also nodded, she smiled well done "Team 11 is now official, meet me tomorrow 7am sharp here for missions." They left but naruto stopped hinata and sayuri he asked "Sayuri-chan when you were introducing yourselves I noticed you said about a certain boy and then looked at me…mind explaining?" Naruto and Hinata looked at her while she blushed in a way that would put a tomato to shame. Sayuri said "I don't know what you are talking about" "Sayuri-chan let me be direct...I know you were talking about me so let me ask you, do you like me " at this sayuri hugged him and started crying and said "I love you naruto-kun, now I can't have you…" Naruto just laughed at which she looked at him he said "You are wrong sayuri-chan, you forgot like the uchicha that namikaze and uzumaki clan are also applicable to CRA, since my parents don't want my sisters to become breeding stock I am the candidate for CRA which means I can have more than one wives and Hinata-hime doesn't mind sharing right?" Hinata said "No I don't mind Naaruto-kun as long as you love us equally" He then looked at sayuri and sealed the deal by kissing her on the lips a kiss which she wholeheartedly returned, once they parted sayuri was blushing up a storm. He chuckled and then kissed a hinata on the lips and said "Hinata I will first drop you at your compound and then head to sayuri-chan's home her kaa-san wants to talk to me." At this they left the ground and dropped hinata at her compound and then headed to the uchicha compound and found Itachi on the training ground who looked at them and noticed that they were holding hands, he smiled and said "Naruto-kun, perfect timing kaa-san wanted to know about what happened on the academy exam as we were not there and sasuke didn't tell us, you better have a good reason for beating my brother so brutally" Naruto looked at him and said "Well I do if you had heard him, you would have done the same" They walked into a hall and saw Mikoto sitting on the couch, drinking tea, she saw naruto and asked him to sit and looked at her adoptive daughter Sayuri who was sitting very close to him, she filed that for later "Naruto-kun I would like to know why you beat my son in such a vicious manner" exerting some KI on him Naruto was unfazed looked at her and said "First of all Mikoto-san I have to say this, no offence but your son has an ego larger than a damiyo, thinks everyone is below him and has the right to get anything he wants and above that the fact that the civilian council pampers him, he called my clan pathetic and my mother a whore, so I put him in place, if does it again, I will make this beating look like a papercut" unleashing his KI on her causing the walls to creak, mikoto was surprised at the amount of KI he exerted and disappointed in her son's behaviour. she said "Alright naruto I can understand, thank you for not killing him" "you should thank my kaa-san for saving the teme's ass, I was all for killing him" he said in a cold voice, "Is that all?" she nodded and sayuri escorted him out, he kissed her before he left causing her to blush up a storm. Sayuri walked back only to see her mother looking at her with a smirk on her face "so you like him sayuri?" "Yes I like naruto-kun, since he is under CRA, I can be with him" she said blushing and with a slight nose bleed which she quickly wiped off. Mikoto chuckled and said "That's nice sayuri, but don't forget I want lots of grandchildren" with that she left leaving a blushing and stammering sayuri behind, internally mikoto was happy as her daughter found someone she loved and that it protected her from the council who was trying to turn her into breeding stock and all she needed some way to correct her wayward son.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower all jonin reported to the hokage.

"Team 1…. Fail"

"Team 2…. Fail"

"Team 3…. Fail"

"Team 4…. Fail"

"Team 5…. Fail"

"Team 6…. Fail"

"Team 7…. Pass. Everyone looked at kakashi as he never passed a team"

"Team 8…. Pass Barely, and needs lot of work"

"Team 10…. Pass but need a lot of work especially ino to break her fangirl attitude"

"Team 11…. Pass with flying colours, they are the perfect team". Minato smiled and said "dismissed"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Team 11 began doing D-Rank Missions or naruto called them "Chores". The most frustrating of them all was catching Tora, the fire damiyo's wife Madam Shimji's cat. The cat was easy to catch as he seemed to like them, then only problem was that the cat had its life squeezed out of him by madam shimji, they had returned to the hokage's office for the fifth time with the cat who would get its life squeezed out of it by her owner. When not on missions they would train while for naruto it was training but for the others it was torture, they were shocked that he could handle such training and be unfazed by it. He trained both his sisters in sword and scythe styles as promised and they were showing good progress, so he decided to begin making weapons for them to suit their styles. Meanwhile he also practiced his moves alone in the forest of death, despite all that has happened he still wanted to keep his powers a secret in order to avoid unwanted attention. He spent all his remaining time with either his family or the girls who were more than happy to spend time with him.

In the last few days he had finally completed designing the weapons he wanted for his sister, so he headed for tenzo's shop to begin working on them, he was entering the shop and he saw tenten but what caught his eye was the fact was she was in what looked like a daze, he walked up closer to her, and saw that she didn't notice he heard her saying "Naruto-kun is now with hinata, I can't have him and why would he want me, I don't have a kekkai genkai, ninjutsu skills, all I have are my weapons and taijutsu" she was in her daze that she didn't expect to be suddenly hugged, she turned around and saw naruto looking at her with a glint in his eye, she asked "Hey naruto what are you doing here?" "well I was going inside the shop and then saw sitting and saying something, so you want me huh?" Tenten blushed and said "It's not like that whiskers" Whiskers was the nickname tenten had given naruto, "Oh is that so panda-chan" he moved towards her closing in on her, she blushed harder when he put a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes, that was all it took for dam holding her emotions to break. "Naruto I love you, I started liking you when we first met please don't think I am trying to steal you from hinata" she said and looked down sobbing, Naruto laughed at her and told her about CRA and how hinata wouldn't mind and he kissed her on the lips and said "I love you too my cute panda-chan, now would you like to help me make some weapons" She blushed and then pouted at the nickname and followed him to the forge when she heard about the weapons.

They worked on weapons for his sisters as well as his teammates since they didn't have any weapons that suited their styles and once he finished them he stored them in separate scrolls.

Several hours later he had finally completed the weapons for his teammates and his sisters he was now returning home, unable to stomp his curiosity anymore he thought 'kasumi-chan?' **"Yes Naruto-kun is there something?"** 'yeah I had to ask, what is the kyuubi like?' **"Hmm…well first her name is Kyoko, she is supposed to be calm, gentle and intelligent one among the nine…"** 'that doesn't make sense if she was calm then why did she attack konoha' **"That is something I wanted to ask her"** 'then let's do it, it's time the girls made contact we will enter too get the answers' kasumi nodded and naruto decided to talk to his kaa-san about it.

He walked home and saw that his mother was not there and so he decides to wait and went to his room and opened a scroll on the dark slayer style to learn and create a few advanced techniques, he may have mastered the majority of the styles but there was always room for improvement. He also was working on a space-time technique like his father signature move but it didn't require markers, he already had flash step but this technique would be even faster. He also was looking into his father's notes on the cursed seal and was almost finished on a method to destroy it, just then he detected three chakra signatures, of his mother and his sisters he resealed his scrolls and walked downstairs and said "Evening everybody" "Evening sochi/nii-san" Kushina who noted how the twins behaviour had changed was happy. They all sat and then naruto decided to talk "Kaa-san there is something important that I want to discuss" "what is it?" "I think it's time that the twins met the kyuubi…" kushina was shocked by what her son was implying and twins were a little unsure, then he said "don't worry kaa-san we will enter their mindscape with them and I also have someone to control the situation" kushina contemplated the idea and nodded "ok sochi". He asked them to follow him to his room and then activated the seals on his room. "These seals will make sure no one hears us and keep the kyuubi chakra contained to make sure no one knows" and then he asked the twins to hold hands and then pressed his index finger on his mother and twin's forehead and then entered their mindscape.

 **[Inside The Mindscape]**

The twins woke up in a dark corridor with overhead pipes of two colours on the ceiling one red and the other blue. Naruto looked at them and his mother and said "this is the part of your mindscape which houses the kyuubi the blue pipe is your chakra and red is kyuubi's youki, now let's go" they nodded and followed him, naruto mentally contacted kasumi 'kasumi-chan I may need you so be ready' **"very well naruto-kun just call me"** they all walked until they reached a cage with a seal on it. In the darkness they saw two red-slitted eyes looking at them and coming closer they saw a huge fox with nine tails swaying behind it. Naruto walked closer and said "Hello Kyoko-san" the kyuubi looked at him and asked **"who are you? What are you doing in the kits mindscape? And how do you know my name?"** naruto looked at her and said "well first of all I would like you to get along with my sisters if you agree I shall tell you and I know that you were forced to attack our village and we forgive for it." Kyuubi looked at the other and then naruko and narumi walked up and said "we don't mind either we know you are the one who heals us so thank you kyoko-chan" kyuubi was shocked and thankful for the fact their containers had changed and had accepted them, but she still had question as to how the boy knew her name, in a flash of light instead of the kyuubi was a girl she was the same age as the twins with red hair in a red kimono and with fox ears and nine tails. she said "well ok I will give you my chakra If you need it, now tell me how you know my name, I have never told anyone my name." they all looked at naruto he chucked nervously and said "your mother told me kyo-chan" on que kasumi walked in and said **"it is been a long time huh kyoko-chan"** kyoko eyes widened like dinner plates seeing her mother and hugged her **"kaa-san I missed you so much that man he attacked me in my den and made me go berserk"** she cried in her arms with kasumi calming her down she looked up and asked **"kaa-san how are you here?" "well you see the young boy there I chose him as my vessel and trained him"** kyoko was in shock thinking that her kaa-san had willing chosen the boy as her container, naruto chuckled as his sisters who gave a him a look that said 'spill it' he said "girls I want you to meet kasumi-chan or as her title goes Juubi on Bakemono and I am her vessel" the twins were shocked to think that their brother was a demon container of the mother of all bijuu, they talked with each other the girls changed their mindscape into a lush garden and established a mental connection with kyoko and left the mindscape.

 **[Outside The Minscape]**

The girls were panting but happy to have a new friend they all decided that they will help each other to become strong as demon containers are often targeted by villages due to their power and to keep naruto secret a secret with that they all left and naruto lied down on his bed talking to kasumi 'that was great kasumi-chan now I don't have to worry about them misusing kyoko's chakra and getting injured thank you for helping' **"no problem naruto-kun"**. After his talk with kasumi naruto went downstairs to help his mother in the kitchen later on his father came home and they explained everything to him much to his shock once it was over they all sat down for dinner and then retired to their rooms for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was an another morning in konoha as the streets were bustling with civilians going for their occupations and on the rooftops ninja were heading to their duties. In the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound everybody was awake as well preparing the twins were getting ready were awake and came down wearing battle kimono's their brother had given them with their weapons on them. Naruto was also present in his outfit ready as he had planned to train his sisters then his teammates before they are ready to take a C-Rank Mission. He walked down and said "Good morning kaa-san, tou-san, my cute imoutos ready for training" the twins in a few days had come to love their brother, Naruko "we are ready nii-san dattebayo!" he chuckled and sat down for breakfast and he looked at his kaa-san and said "kaa-san I need your help to train Naruko and Narumi and then the team because I want them to be ready as kakashi is so lazy and will probably focus on the uchicha to repay his lost teammate and I don't want anyone to be hurt" "very well after breakfast we will start" she said.

After breakfast they all meet naruto also sent shadow clones and brought his teammates to the training ground. Everybody looks at naruto who is holding some storage scrolls in his hands and square pieces of paper. Naruto looks at the them and says "ok everybody first of all we are all going to check your elemental affinity, then I am going to put training seals on you and then I we will train so that we will be prepared for any missions C-Rank or above, got it?" they all nodded, he passed the papers to each of them and said "ok these are chakra papers I want you to channel your chakra into them if the set aflame then fire, if they get wet then water, if it gets cut then wind, if it turns brown then earth, if it crumples then lightning got it?" they nodded and began channeling chakra into the paper. Naruko's paper cut in half and crumples, Narumi's paper cut in half and gets wet, sayuri's paper cut in half and set ablaze, shino paper gets wet and crumbles to dirt, hinata's paper gets wet and crumples. Naruto looks at all of them and says "Naruko has wind and lightning, Narumi has wind and water, sayuri has wind and fire, shino has water and earth and hinata has water and lightning all elements in our team" they all smiled at him then shino asked the question they all had in mind "Naruto-san would you mind telling what your elements are?" naruto looked at them and then to his mother who nodded he sighed and said "you got to promise not to tell anybody ok?" they nodded he took a chakra paper and channelled chakra into it the paper paper sliced into six parts the first caught fire, the second got wet, the third crumbled to dust, the fourth crumpled into a ball, the fifth shone bright white and the sixth turned jet black and all the paper began floating from his hands. They all look shocked at him he said "I have all elements including darkness, light and gravity, I also know many jutsu's for each element so I can teach you all" they smiled and said "now let's get the training seals on" he then went on and drew seals on all of them and activated them causing them all to fall on the ground, naruto chuckled at them and said "ok guys lets go begin with 50 laps around the ground, 150 pushups, crunches and sit-ups lets go" they pulled through barely through the exercises while naruto looked unfazed, he let them rest for a while and then called them all and said "all right let's begin with weapons before you say anything yes I built weapons for all of you" he said and brought out two scrolls out of the pile "Ok Narumi this for you and Naruko this is for you" he hands them two scrolls out of them came two swords narumi got a sword with a two hand handle with two blades one a bigger blade and a smaller blade on it in a scissor position connected to cylinder that acted as a guard with its faces engraved in whirlpool patterns the blades had two discs attached to them containing 12 crystals in concentric formation. Naruko got a shield that had a two similar circular disc in them at them bottom of the shield was a broadsword. He then gave his team scrolls sayuri got a katana and wakizashi both had black handles with black sheaths, Hinata got a pair of bracelets they were lavender in color with blue lines, shino got a kusarigama that had tiny holes in the blade. He looked at all of them and said "ok let me explain each weapon Narumi your weapon in what I call _soul edge_ , it has three forms: sword, scythe and chain scythe, the switch has three stages select the stages and channel chakra into it." Narumi changes the switch to second stage and channels chakra the handle elongates until reaches the length of a staff the two blades do a scissor motion making the bigger blade the main scythe blade and smaller blade a back spike they then morph into curved blades completing the scythe narumi is estatic she then switches to stage three and handle shortens and then seperates from the blade connected by a chain and finally in stage one it returns to its sword form, Narumi looks at her brother hugs him and says "Thank you nii-san it's the best" "Your welcome, oh all these weapons can only be used by you and can channel elemental chakra". Naruto looks at naruko who looks excited he smiles and says "naruko your weapon is call _soul calibre_ it has three tricks the sword can transform in to a chain sword and the shield can be used to generate a dome to protect and can also shoot chakra bullets" Naruko quickly tried the swords and found that the sword was longer than it looked and the sword blade divided into parts to transform into a chains sword with the press of a button and shield was large enough to hold six people and the chakra bullets obliterated the targets, naruko is super excited naruto looks at sayuri and says "sayuri-chan your sword has a vibrating seal on it so if you channel chakra it wil be able to cut anything also wakizashi can be connected and used as a double ended weapon combined with and fire attacks" sayuri smiled and said "thank you naruto-kun" he blushed and looked at hinata and said "your bracelets transform into gauntlets that increase your efficiency when combined with jyuuken and they have thrusters that can increase your speed and gun to fire bullets" hinata smiled and said "thank you naruto-kun" he then looked at shino "your kusarigama has the ability to store bugs in order in order to deliver them into the enemy" shino just nodded. "alright everybody let's begin practicing".

They all began practicing the style naruto gave them for their weapons and learnt how to properly use them, they all began testing their weapons on the target dummies while naruto practiced his sword and scythe style. Kushina then walked up to him and asked "sochi I want you to spar with me and see how good you are" "alright kaa-san".

Naruto and kushina both stand naruto stands with his side facing kushina while his right hand is on benihime's handle while kushina draws a katana and says "kenjutsu only" he nods. Kushina decides to strike first and rushes at him only for him to disappear leaving and reappear behind her and swing benihime in a diagonal slash which kushina barely blocks but the force behind the swing causes her bones to creak and the ground to crack 'what strength that too with only one hand!' she thinks and jumps back she was about to attack him only for him to move so fast circling her that he began to leave afterimages around him everyone is shocked to see his speed 'what speed' 'he is moving so fast he is leaving afterimages' then to kushina it seem that he was attacking from the front she moves to block it only to find it's an afterimage she feels a presence behind her before she could turn around a sword came up to her neck effectively stopping her she looks and sees its naruto's sword and he was grinning, kushina smiled and said "impressive naruto your speed and technique is excellent what is the style?" "the style is called **hiten-misturugi-ryu** it focuses on speed than strength" she nodded and asked him to continue practice during which he helped them with their training taught them the secret of shadow clones and hand seals. Once the training was over everyone returned home naruto kissed the girl's goodbye causing the two to stammer and blush hard enough to put a tomato to shame. He then walked to tenten shop to give her a weapon he made for her though she didn't know he had made one for her. He saw tenten at the training ground behind the shop practicing as usual he quickly pulled up his hood and camouflaged himself and positioned himself behind her, who was unaware of his presence as she just finished training and thought no one would be disturbing her and quickly hugged her from behind. Tenten who was tired didn't even notice until she suddenly held by an invisible force she panicked and tried to move, causing naruto who was holding her to inwardly chuckle, having decided to stop scaring his panda-chan he put his head on her shoulder and said "Now Now panda-chan so eager to run away yesterday you didn't want to let me go" and blew in to her ear causing her to shiver and then she recognised the voice and asked "Naruto?" she was suddenly let go and naruto materialized she was happy to see him and glared at him for the prank he pulled to which he smiled and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a soul burning kiss which left her dazed "Hey panda-chan how are you?" still dazed and blushing from the kiss "I am great whiskers" he smiled and said "I got a present for you panda-chan" and pulled out a scroll and opened it and channelled chakra into it and pulled out a Warhammer, the hammer had two large flat sides that were engraved in the centre was circular part that held the two sides together and connected them to the handle. Tenten squealed at the weapon and started inspecting once naruto gave it to her and said "ten-chan this Warhammer is special I put seals on it to make it indestructible, another seals to summon if you threw it at an enemy, now I want you channel chakra and slam the hammer on the ground" she moved to the centre of the ground channelled chakra and swing the hammer down on the ground causing a huge crater and the entire ground to shake as if an earthquake hit the area, tenzo ran outside and saw a huge crater in the ground, his daughter with a huge Warhammer who was looking at the hammer, then at the crater and then at naruto who was grinning like a fox with her jaw on the ground. Tenzo asked "what happened here?" naruto sheepishly grinned and said "you see tenzo-san I created a special seal and placed it on to the Warhammer which caused its force to increase like ten time tsunade's strength" tenzo was amazed at the boy's mind, he was a prodigy with a mind that was like a sponge that absorbed information. Tenzo looked at them with his best impression of a gaping fish and said" ah…...ok" and walked away mumbling about genius blondes and seals. Tenten looked at naruto and said "this is the best gift ever! Thanks naruto-kun" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his lips causing him to blush, he looked at her and said "I am happy you like it ten-chan, well I have to go now have fun and don't destroy the village" she pouted at that while he laughed and quickly gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and jumped to the rooftop to head home. He quickly reached his house and landed outside the front gate and walked in to the house. He walked in and saw his sisters sitting in the living room he saw them and joined them "so what are you two talking about" they both looked at him and smiled and said "oh nothing nii-san we were talking about how to get rid of the uchicha…he keeps saying he will force us to be his wives" upon hearing that naruto he scowled then smiled and said "as long as I am around that is not gonna happen the uchicha knows to fear me if he doesn't then I will make him fear me…" they smiled knowing that their brother will protect them. Naruto asked "how is your training going?" Naruko said "kakashi is making us do teamwork exercises while takes sasuke aside for something…" Naruto had a suspicion about what kakashi was up to so he said "don't worry I will train you along with kaa-san If kakashi doesn't do it…" they were talking when the seals on the door notified him that someone was at the gate. He went outside and found neko standing there she said "Naruto the council demands your presence" Naruto looked at her and asked "I am guessing it was the civilian council and sasuke and his lapdog his also there?" she nodded, he sighed and said "ok give me a minute" he quickly went inside told his sisters where he was going and told them to stay inside and left a reinforced shadow to look after them. He went to neko and said as he closed the gate and activated the seals "Let's go" they both disappeared in their respective **shushins**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **[Council Room]**

Naruto appeared in the council room in a **shushin** of black mist and rose petals bringing the council attention to them. Civilian council scowled at him as he had beaten their 'uchicha-sama' while the shinobi council and hokage smiled at him he noticed the civilians and thought 'looks like the uchicha lovers probably wanted this meeting' sayako and kasumi chuckled in his mind. He asked "why have you summoned me hokage-sama" the hokage said "the council has called you to answer some question regarding you and our clans". Naruto said "very well hokage-sama I will answer to the best of my abilities but I will not give away my secrets". The hokage and the shinobi council nodded knowing the importance of secrets in a shinobi's life. One of the civilian council members began "hokage-sama we are to discuss the CRA to be placed on the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, we believe that Naruko and Narumi should be betrothed to uchicha-sama for strong children" as soon as he said that a spectral hand crashed into him crushing him while an invisible pressure slammed down on everyone causing the civilians to choke and shinobi to sweat they saw naruto and behind him what looked like the visage of the shinagami and spectral skeletal hand extending from his back holding the civilian by the neck, he then spoke with barely restrained anger in his voice "Let me make this clear my sisters will not be wed to sasuke and used as breeding stock, they will not be placed under CRA they will marry men they choose and our family approve there will be no further discussion on this matter, as for CRA I will be put under CRA for both clans and before you say I will marry the women I choose, understood, and if the uchicha dares to touch my sisters using you as support, then I will castrate him, gouge his eyes out and then kill him, then I will kill each one your families and feed them to you while making you watch, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"he increased his KI to make the point the civilians started faint and slammed the civilian into the wall who quickly nodded under the fear of death. Naruto withdrew the pressure and said "is there anyone who wishes to disagree with my words…good". The shinobi's thought 'he is a combination of his mother and father, kami save anyone who fights him'. Then hokage coughed and said "now that the matter of the CRA is resolved, I declare Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to be placed under CRA". Then Shibi Aburame said "Naruto uzumaki is it or is not true that you possess multiple powerful weapons and techniques that have never been seen before?" he looked at him and said "It is true that I possess such techniques and weapons, Aburame-san" then a fat merchant spoke "then we order you to hand them to uchicha-sama" sasuke appeared out of the shadows along with sakura who shouted "yeah naruto-baka give them to sasuke-kun he is better than you" everybody winced at the volume. Naruto then looked back at shibi and said "shibi-san why do you wish to know?" shibi said "we would like to know so that we can measure your level" ignoring sasuke causing him to fume in anger and sakura who screeched causing everyone to wince especially the inuzuka Tsume due to their sensitive hearing, she looked at naruto who looked unfazed she then shouted "YOU PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHUT UP OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROATS OUT !" causing the said banshees to squirm in fear, she then looked at him confused and said "Oi pup how are you not affected by their screeching?" he looked at her and said "well inzuka-san do you notice these circular devices that are attached to my mask covering my ears" she looked at saw two black cylindrical devices covering his ears, he continued "well you see they have special seals that block sounds that can damage my ear and also can increase my hearing to levels of the members of your clan at the twist of a dial". They were shocked at his creation and how effective it was against the banshees they all had similar thoughts 'Could he make me a pair'. He then cleared his throat to gain attention of the council which it did and said "well shibi-san to answer your question many of my technique range from B Rank to SS and SSS Rank, as for the weapons and techniques, my techniques are mine alone and I will not give them to anyone and my weapons are either of my creation or have chosen me therefore, I will not hand it to the uchicha and as matter of fact you have no right to demand from me I am a shinobi only the hokage can make such demands" and hokage nodded and the council accepted all the while shocked thinking about powerful techniques he possessed, much to ire of the civilian council who begrudgingly accepted it and one of them shouted "hokage-sama we demand that this boy be punished for attacking the uchicha!" the hokage released his KI on the civilian causing him to cower he said "STAY IN LINE CIVILIAN, DO NOT DARE DEMAND FROM ME!... and as for the assault I would like to hear naruto's opinion" Naruto nodded and said "hokage the supposed assault was a spar match at the academy I defeated him at the match genin uchicha broke the rules and launched a B-Rank katon jutsu at me which I blocked as if had dodged it might have hit and killed multiple civilians and clan heirs and as for the reason I brutally beat him the reason genin uchicha openly slander my clans name and gave disgusting remarks related to my mother, the hokage's wife and the clan head of the uzumaki clan and also tried to force himself on my sisters, the hokage's daughters while sakura haruno and some civilians supported him" the shinobi council unleashed their KI on him especially the hokage who wanted to kill him then and there. Naruto continued "hokage-sama everything I have said has been witnessed by academy instructor Iruka-sensei, since genin uchicha and haruno slander my clan its heads name I demand for compensation from them or else I will appeal to the fire damiyo and have them excuted with his permission" a civilian shouted "you don't have the authority" naruto smirked and said "I do as per konoha rules the eldest member of the clan after the clan head has the authority to demand compensation in any form for slander, assault or harassment against clan members, so hokage-sama I demand compensation or you will be receiving a letter from the damiyo" hokage looked at him and said "very well the uchicha clan is to pay 50,000 ryo and 4 katon jutsu as payment and the haruno clan is also to pay 70,000 ryo as payment" naruto added "I aslo want a restraining order signed and approved by the council and you with the seal of the fire damiyo against uchicha sasuke, sakura haruno that forbids him from any attempts of harassment or indignant behaviour toward Naruko and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, stating that breaching the contract will be punishable by death" the hokage smirked at him thinking 'well done my boy I am proud of you' which naruto returned he said "Granted, now I want the civilian council to leave only shinobi council are to remain, you too naruto" while giving them a look that dared them to oppose him causing them to leave followed by an angry sasuke and glaring sakura who followed him like a puppy. As soon they left a silencing jutsu was activated and ANBU were told to leave. Minato looked at his son and smiled and said "well done naruto you tackled the council perfectly" Naruto smiled and said "I knew it was going to happen so I came prepared" he then looked at mikoto and said with a smile that promised pain while placing his hand on his sword "mikoto-san if sasuke crosses the line I will fulfil my word on killing him, I will make it slow and agonizing" mikoto nodded. Hiashi then said "I, mikoto-san, Shibi thank you for helping our children especially hinata she has become much more confident" naruto nodded and said "no problem hiashi-sama" "is that all tou-san" hokage nodded and said "what was that technique you used on that civilian naruto" naruto smiled and said "you know kaa-san's chakra chains, I trained it in such a way that it can take any form, oh and tou-san could you have the ANBU keep an eye on them especially Danzo I don't like the way he looks at my sisters, is that all tou-san?"minato nodded and naruto disappear with a static boom and red flash causing the council including the hokage jaw to drop tsume then asked "did you teach him the **Hirashin** " the hokage said "No, but whatever that was much faster than my **Hirashin** and he didn't even use a marker kunai like I do" causing the council to be shocked.

Naruto reappeared in front of his house chuckling at the shocked faces of the council and at the success of new technique that he had been working on called **Sonido (Sound Ceremony)** it was much faster than **hirashin** and didn't require the markers. He entered and saw his sisters cleaning their weapons and sorting their kits and his mother sitting on the couch. He smiled and told them what happened at them council meeting, they were happy that he put the civilians in their place.

Later they all sat down for dinner while talking about how the day went, had dinner during which minato asked naruto "naruto what was that technique you used in the council room it was faster than my **hirashin** " everyone looked at naruto in shock seeing that he had created a technique surpassing the **hirashin** that made his father the fastest ninja in the elemental nation. Naruto grinned and replied "That technique is my space-time technique I created it's called **Sonido** , you are correct tou-san it is faster than **hirashin** and it doesn't even require the markers, it uses my sensor ability to memorise chakra signatures to use the person or a place as a marker" minato looked at him in shock thinking 'barely a genin and already surpassed me' he smiled, with that they talked about their day and later went upstairs to their rooms naruto sat down and unsealed his scrolls and began working on a method to remove the curse seal, he had managed to solve most problems except one which he now had the answer to he was sure that a few more refinements and he would be able to remove the mark without killing the host, three hours later naruto was ecstatic he had finally done what even jiraya or his mother couldn't achieve he had managed to create a counter seal for the curse mark. **'well done naruto-kun'** 'thanks kasumi-chan' Happy with his work naruto resealed it and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Next everybody prepared to leave for their daily routines. Minato went towards the hokage tower for his duties, naruto and kushina prepared to leave for their team meeting. The girls were leaving to meet their team at their training ground. As soon as the girls left the house naruto quickly created for shadow clones and said "I want you four to camouflage and follow my sisters team till the end of the day and find out what kind of training kakashi is giving them" the clones said "Yes boss!" and camouflaged themselves and left to complete the orders. He then decided to go the training ground to meet his team. He jumped on to the roof and began running towards training ground. He reached the grounds and found his team waiting he said "Good morning everybody" the girls said "good morning naruto-kun" shino said "Good morning Naruto-san". He nodded and he then put his hand in his pocket and took out three seals and said "I want you put these seals on they will automatically alert me when you are danger and allow me to find and help you and also make sure your moves can't be copied by any doujutsu user" as he handed them the seals they placed it on their forearms and channelled chakra causing the help to imprint on their forearms and disappear. Later he gave a seal to his kaa-san as well. They trained then the techniques naruto had given them while naruto practiced his nunchaku when kushina asked as to why he wasn't training his techniques he said that they were too destructive so he was currently having his shadow clones practice them in the forest of death, he continued practicing his katas until afternoon when kushina said "that's enough for today you free for the rest of the day" the girls and shino went back home while naruto headed to training ground 7. He looked at the scene and didn't like it, **"This man is so lazy that he may even be late for his funeral"** kasumi said causing naruto and sayako to laugh. He then flash-stepped to them causing the uchicha look at him cautiously, his fangirl to slightly scared, kakashi looked like he didn't care kept his eye on his book. The girls saw him and stopped sparring and ran to him and said "nii-san!" and hugged him, he ruffled their hair and said "Ohayo imouto-chans how's the training going? I saw that you got the basic moves down" kakashi looked at him and said "hey naruto there is something I need to ask?" he narrowed his eyes at him and said "is that so? What is that you want to ask?" "I noticed some techniques of the techniques they both used were unique I tried to look at them with my sharigan and found that I can't see them or copy techniques or their handseals, even their taijutsu and kenjutsu why is that?" he scowled and let a growl out and said "I know you _Copy Ninja,_ so I created a seal that blocks the abilities of doujutsu such as the sharigan and you do know attempting to copy clan techniques is a serious offense" "oh come on its no big deal, we should all share" kakashi said dismissively though a little let down by the fact that the seal wouldn't allow him to copy any of their moves. "Yeah not to you, but I know that you are trying to copy those moves to teach them to uchicha, so let me warn once and for all _Copy Ninja_ , I hate copycats and If I find you attempting to copy any of our techniques I will make sure that you will be punished severely, Mark my words" he then turned his attention from the glaring kakashi and looked at his sisters and said "You have scrolls I gave you" they nodded and pulled the scrolls and opened them he placed a finger on both the scrolls and channelled chakra in them causing the writing to change "These are some of the advanced moves start with them and place these seals on your body so that I can find you if you are in danger" he placed the seals on them and left the training ground using **Sonido** shocking everyone. He reappeared in his room and sat down and pulled out a notebook from a well-hidden blood seal on the wall, this book contained the designs and his ideas for weapons, techniques and seals, so kept it secure at all times. He then began working on his latest project a visor for his mask, it would be quick build once his completed the design, it looked like an inverted triangle with half elongated hexagon cut-outs that was bent in a sharp angle to wrap around his eyes and divided in two equal halves, it would be made of three layers: the first layer would be a black glass that protects the wearers identity while allowing him a clear vision, it would have seals on it keep it clean and unbreakable. The second layer was a thin metal frame with strength, anti-rust and durability seals they would hold multiple chakra lenses that would allow him to see in the dark, see chakra pathways detect chakra signatures and gave him telescopic vision and thermal vision, each of the lenses will be in a mechanism allowing him to seamlessly switch between the lenses, the third layer was the layer through which he would see as it had a seal on it that allow it to seamlessly combine everything the lenses see into a clear picture and also had a navigation option that would allow him to track anyone he placed a seal on and also allowed him to record and project conversations, it showed his chakra, levels weapon loadout .etc. it would have two mechanical arms at the would connect to sides of his mask mounting the visor allowing him to open/close it with a mental command. Normally something like take a lot of time and skill, but naruto knew that with his shadow clones and tenzo's help he could get this done in a few hours. He looked at the completed design **"That is quite a design there naruto-kun"** kasumi said **"Yes, it has an intimidating presence"** sayako added 'thanks kasumi-chan, sayako-chan' he looked at it again and had a feeling that this mask would become important in the near future and then flash-stepped towards the weapon shop, having no idea how right he was.

 **[Few Hours Later]**

Naruto was sporting his new visor on his face, he had attached it to the hearing devices on his mask. He was currently testing it on his way back home and he was loving every moment of it he could see as clear as day and he could see every ninja there around him, there chakra levels and weapons he jumped down and entered and retracted his visor as he landed in front of his gate, he had made it before dinner and still had some time he entered his room and slept for a while.

He suddenly woke up when he detected his family enter the house he begins to descend the stairs when the seals on his forearm burned and glowed, it told him that the hinata was in danger a few moments later a distraught hiashi hyuuga who said "Hokage-sama hinata has been kidnapped the elders are also missing I suspect they will kill hinata as she wanted to unify the main and branch house like her mother and the fact that she is the heiress." Naruto hears this kasumi in his mind along with sayako said **"Naruto what are we"** they were interrupted when they saw her little brother's/wielder's thoughts **"Oh shit, he is pissed"** then she saw that images were getting more gruesome **"scratch that he his beyond pissed, this is going to be a massacre if we don't calm him down"** Sayako said.

Naruto quickly made his way to his room and locked it from the inside and put his jacket and summoned his weapons all the while kasumi and sayako were trying to calm his down unsuccessfully. He put his mask on and activated his visor and began to concentrate on hinata's chakra signature and used **Sonido** to disappear. Meanwhile downstairs minato quickly summoned his ANBU told them to lock down the village and search for hinata everywhere while he and hiashi **hirashined** to find hinata.

 **[With Naruto]**

Naruto reappeared on a roof across the edge of the village in front of an old mansion. He saw 12 hyuuga who judging by the clothes were branch members, and then three old men who he recognised as the elders then he saw something that made his blood boil. Two branch members were holding a beaten up and tied hinata who seemed to put up a fight. One of the elders said "Once we kill this traitor who dare have a relation with an outsider we will rebuild the hyuuga clan back to its glorious days with the support of the civilian council, but after we have some fun with her even you can have some of her" they giggled perversely. Another one said "We will then kill her mother, we tried to use poison but tsunade is keeping her alive". Naruto was going berserk, he waited as knew once the elders went inside accompanied by hinata and the hyuuga's leaving the 10 members to guard them he would have very less time to save his hinata-chan. He soon as they were in position, he pulled _Sen katachi no ken_ and dropped it blade first into the ground and said **Full Release: Vibrant Display of Thousand Rose Petals! Massacre Scene: Winds of Destruction!** This caused the sword to fall through the ground as it was water and 12 huge blades came out from the ground creating a corridor of blades then the blades scatter into thousand blades he commanded them to attack the hyuugas guarding the place.

The hyuugas weren't expecting to be attacked they saw what looked like thousands of rose petals moving in the wind coming at them, a hyuuga noticed that a petal that touched his face caused his cheek to bleed and also his widened in shock he saw what looked like large fuma shuriken hidden amongst the petals, he was about to warn the other but didn't get a chance as he and his fellow members eviscerated and shredded into nothing but pools of blood and flesh. Naruto jumped down from the roof and quickly made his way mentally commanding the petals to kill anyone other than him or hinata who would come out this building once he entered he said **"Apparition Form!"** smoke enveloped as he took a demonic form his entire outfit had crack and tears that seem glow red with fire and smoke his entire face was that of smoke only his visor visible under the hood. The visor looked like that of a medieval knight with horizontal slits for eyes that shined red giving him a terrifying look. This look was a genjutsu for him to hide his identity and make his enemies fear him. He quickly began searching for hinata with his sensor ability and found her on the master bedroom on the top floor. He quickly flash stepped up and made his way there while destroying the power system of the house, plunging the house in darkness.

The three elders were thinking about their future days of grandeur and branch members dreaming how their peers will bow before them while leering at hinata who was unconcious. One of the elders said "We will wake her up when we enjoy her, I want to hear her scream" he said laughing soon joined by the others. They were interrupted when the noticed what appeared to rose petals circling the mansion they were about to look into it when the entire place plunged into darkness the branch members quickly lit up the lanterns that dimly lit the room. They then noticed standing at the door shrouded in darkness barely lit by the moon, a reflection of it showing on his mask, was a demonic visage that was staring at them with at most wrath releasing huge amount of KI on them, fearing for their lives they said "You two kill him" the branch members were afraid but knew the consequences of disobeying the elders so they ran at the apparition in full speed.

Naruto who was standing there quickly put his hand on benihime and said **"Twin Dragon Slash"** and in burst of speed bisected both branch member from the waist causing them to scream in agony.

Meanwhile Minato was having the entire village searched for the missing heiress when he heard what appeared to be screams of agony that were coming from the edge of the village that could be clearly heard in the silence of the night. He ordered his ANBU to follow him there.

Meanwhile the elders were afraid, this demon had killed two of their most skilled members with god like speed. One of them said "He is only one demon and we are three and strongest" they agreed and attacked him together. Naruto ran at them as well he dodged under the first elder and back kicked him away and swung his sword and cut the arm of the second one and jumped high and said **"Earth Dragon Mallet"** and bisected the third from head to groin horrifying the other two elders. He then said in a demonic voice **"IS THIS ALL YOU GOT HYUUGA TRASH, I HAVENT EVEN GOT STARTED! AHAHAHAH!, YOU TWO BETTER ENTERTAIN ME AHAHAHAHA!"** he laughed psychotically the third one who was unscathed ran away in fear, he might be an elder but even didn't have the strength to fight the demon like this the second one who was holding the stump of a hand saw this also turned to turned to run but didn't make it to the corridor as he turned around and heard **"Nine Dragon Slash!"** he saw the demon disappear and reappear on the other side of the corridor, he didn't even get to scream as he fell in pieces, Naruto quickly created a clone to bring hinata to the roof and he gave chase to final elder he attacked with his sword causing him to drop a scroll and run away not looking back he exited the naruto quickly fired two darts from his gaunlets causing the hyuuga to grunt in pain and turn around taking the opportunity naruto pulled out two shuriken and a kunai and threw them with deadly accuracy, the kunai hit him in the chest, and shuriken in his vital points but in a way that would cause him to die slowly. Instinct to survive overriding his common sense, he ran through the wall of petals getting multiple cuts across his body causing him to let out a scream as he barely dodged a fuma shuriken and landed outside in front of the hokage and ANBU who were walking towards him and naruto saw this and quickly picked the scroll the elder dropped in curiosity and disappeared in a discrete black smoke **shushin**.

 **[A few moments ago]**

Minato and his ANBU had reached the location from where the scream came. They saw an old mansion, the scene in front of them was gruesome they saw 10 hyuuga's, at least what used to be them lying around the mansion in a pool of blood and their body parts, all dead and what looked like a wall made of rose petals surrounding the mansion, his ANBU were about to move in when Hiashi stopped and said "Look Closely" they looked at and were shocked when they multiple fuma shuriken flying around the wall hidden amongst the petals. They walked towards the elder with hiashi asking him in anger "Where is my daughter?" the elder merely pointed towards the mansion, minato asked who did this to you, the elder expression turned from that of pain to terror he said "Beware…Beware of the **Scarlet Moon Prince** " and then died due to blood loss with a look of terror on his face, minato recognised the kunai and shuriken 'No, it can't be him, but the weapons say otherwise, just how strong has he become? And why?' and quickly pulled them out and stored them away. Everyone was confused, until one of the ANBU said "Hokage-sama look". They look towards the roof and what they saw could be described in one-word: terrifying. On the roof was demonic spectre in his hands was an unconscious hinata hyuuga who the spectre was gently caring for her, the ANBU thought he was responsible and moved to attack only for all the rose petals to reform around him in the form of a huge dragon, with the fuma shuriken surrounding him. Hiashi saw his daughter and said "Please return my daughter, anything you want shall be yours, if anything happens to her my wife and I won't bear the loss". Naruto who saw this smiled behind his mask and said in a demonic voice **"there is no need for such things hiashi hyuuga, my purpose here itself was to save your daughter for her soul is pure"** , he then reformed _sen katachi no ken_ back to its sealed state and sealed along with his other swords to make sure no one recognised them. He unfurled his wings which due to genjutsu looked like black bat wings with red membranes made of energy, he flew down and landed in front of them and walked towards them with them wary of him causing him to smirk and thank kasumi for the idea, who just beamed in his mind at the praise. He walked towards hiashi and handed him hinata who was smiling and clutching a black rose with red highlights, he noticed that the hokage was looking at him suspiciously but filed it for later, he turned around and started to walk away, then he heard hiashi say "Thank you whoever you are, but let me reward you at least that is the least I can do." **"Thank You, but No I didn't do this for a reward I did it because it was the right thing to do"** minato asked him "Who are you?" **"Who I am is man in a mask isn't it foolish to ask a man in a mask who he is, maybe later until then…"** and naruto disappeared as dispersed in black smoke leaving the ANBU and Hokage to clean up the mess. He reappeared in a **shushin** near his house and dispersed his Apparition form and concentrated on the seal in his room and teleported to it, he unlocked his room and dismissed his mask and found that his sisters were asleep and his mother was still out for the search, he quickly changed his clothes and went to bed and reappeared in his mindscape and was suddenly hugged by kasumi and sayako, kasumi said **"Naruto-kun are you ok?"** 'I am fine kasumi-chan, sayako-chan' Sayako said **"Are you sure? I am asking this because you killed them all"** 'I know sayako-chan but it needed to be done, I was angry how dare they hurt my hinata-chan, I will protect all my precious people even if I have to kill' **"Well it's good to hear, remember this we are always there for you".** Naruto then pulled out the scroll he retrieved from the elder and unsealed he found multiple files of members of the civilian council and the elders, each detailing their dirty secrets. 'Good night kasumi-chan, Sayako-chan' **"Good Night Naruto"** and he disappeared from his mindscape and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the search was called off Kushina had returned to the she and her team had no success only to get a message that hyuuga heiress was found and the culprits were killed she decided to ask Minato about it. A few minutes later Minato walked in with a grim look on his face. She looked at him and asked "Minato-koi is everything all right?" "I am not sure" "I thought the search was a success and you, hiashi and the ANBU retrieved hinata and killed the elders who were responsible." "Not quite kushi-chan we didn't retrieve the heiress or kill the elders it was someone else" "What do you mean someone else?!" Minato proceeds to tell what happened. Kushina was shocked to about how someone had so brutally killed the hyuuga elders. Minato then pulled something wrapped in cloth it had blood stains on it and he said "I want you confirm something for me kushi-chan…" "what is it?" "Do you know who these belong to?" he said as unwrapped the cloth presenting the darts, kunai and shuriken, kushina gasps and says "these are naruto's! where did you get them? Is naruto okay?" "Naruto is fine…kushi-chan, I found these stuck in the dead body of a hyuuga elder" kushina was shocked. "Are you saying that Naruto?" "yes its possible naruto might be responsible here…what should we do?" "why are you talking about onii-san?" they both looked at the hallway and saw Naruko and Narumi standing in pyjamas, naruko said "yeah what happened did you find hinata?" she said rubbing her eye causing both parents to think 'cute'. They decided that their daughters deserved to know and they told them what happened the narumi said "Considering what you just told us kaa-san, tou-san it was bound to happen…" they looked at her, naruko said "what she means is that onii-chan is in love with hinata, sayuri and tenten and they love also him and share him, it also means that onii-chan gets very aggressive when anyone tries to hurt his precious people, he once almost killed a pervert who was looking at the girls" they were slightly shocked by the fact their son was dating two clan heiresses, "yeah an angry onii-chan isn't someone you don't want to fight unless you enjoy getting beaten up…" "what do you mean?" Narumi said "Kyoko-chan told us that the power you are talking about is only a small portion he is been holding back…a lot all this time" minato and kushina were floored thinking about the power naruto could unleash if stopped holding back, it scared them. Minato rubbing his temple said "Kushi-chan we need to talk to him…the council are going to demand answers" "but what about the civilians" "we will take care of them" "Alright minato-kun, girls no telling your brother" "but kaa-san we don't want to lie to nii-san" they said looking down." it's for his own good, now to go to sleep"" alright". They all returned to their rooms for the night.

 **[At the Hyuuga Compound]**

Hinata had finally woke up and looked at her mother and father who were looking at her in worry. Her father asked "are you ok" she nodded and said "I am fine father I was scared they attacked and I tried to fight but the elders took me by surprise they took me to that place, they were going to rape me and kill me, they also gloated about how they poisoned mother…" hinata cried hugging her father "they would have killed me if not for him, he saved me and took care of me all he left was this, I didn't even get to thank him" she said as she picking up the rose smiling. Her father said "it's all right hinata now go to sleep you have to be present for a council meeting tomorrow, alright" "Hai" "Good night" he left ordering the guards to let no one near her. Hinata slept thinking 'Thank you Naruto-kun', Causing a certain blonde to smile in his sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a morning in konoha, everyone was slightly tense after yesterday's events the news had spread like wildfire. Minato and Kushina was thinking about their son and his sisters were hoping for the best. Naruto himself was kind of feeling guilty, he decided to hide his involvement knowing that people would try demanding that he is too dangerous and make an excuse to get revenge for their uchicha, he went about his daily affairs as normal and put on his outfit but kept his visor hidden he walked and quietly sat down at the table, he noticed that everyone was looking at him, he said "is there something on my face?" causing everyone to look away minato said "no nothing" they ate breakfast and everyone left naruto decided to go check up on hinata, he put his mask on and headed towards the compound when he noticed hinata coming towards him he landed in front of her causing her to jump he said "Good morning, are you ok hinata?" hinata knew he was trying to act obliviously "hai, can we go somewhere else alone I need you to ask you something." He looked at her and said "Alright" he put his hand on her shoulder and flashed her on to the top of the hokage mountain, he said "what is it hinata?" "Naruto stop acting" "what do you mean?" "Naruto I know it was you last night" naruto was shocked but still tried to act as if he didn't know anything" I don't what you are talking about" "Naruto I know because I can recognise your chakra anywhere and those techniques also so please tell me the truth, I know it was you because the rose was always your calling card and only you make me feel that comfortable" hinata looked into his eyes, naruto knew he had been caught he looked down and said "hai, hai it was me I killed them all, you must think I am a monster right?" she said "Take off your mask naruto" he did as she asked, she walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips and he returned it he put her tongue in her and explored her mouth causing her to squirm they finally parted for air, hinata was red as a tomato and sat down in naruto's lap and hugged him, she said "You saved my life you are a hero not a monster" "Thank you hime" he wrapped his arms around her they sat like that for a few hours.

Meanwhile in the council room minato had summoned the council, he said "Well I did summon this council for a shinobi matter so why are the elders and civilians here?" one civilian said "what do you mean we are the council we have power as well" minato said "no you and elders have power over civilian matter…I HAVE POWER OVER ALL SHINOBI BECAUSE I AM THE HOKAGE! NOW LEAVE!" he said increasing his KI he said "Elders and civilians are to leave now, ANBU escort them out if they resist…kill them" the civilians and elders exited grumbling. Minato then said "this meeting has been convened to discuss the matter regarding the massacre of the hyuuga elders and the unknown assailant" hiashi said "hokage-sama I don't want to press any charges, they were traitors and whoever did this also saved my daughter than man is a hero" the other agreed knowing the details. Minato smiled knowing this was going in the right direction, he said "I agree… Neko", Yugao appeared and said "Orders, Hokage-sama?" "bring my son here and also hiashi's daughter" she nodded and disappeared shibi said "I can understand hinata since she was the victim and witness but why naruto?" "all will be answered shibi" was all he said.

Neko had finally found her two targets and saw they were cuddling on the top of the hokage monument, she was about to approach them when she heard "you know neko-chan staring is considered rude". Naruto turned around and hinata blushed on being caught in such a position, naruto said "what can I do for you? I am sure you are not here to see us cuddle, are you?" neko blushed slightly and said "Your father requests both of your presence in the council room" naruto nodded he picked hinata off his lap who was slightly disappointed and said "ready to go hime" she nodded "See ya later Neko-chan" and they both disappeared in a red flash leaving a stunned neko behind thinking 'like father, like son'.

They reappeared in the centre of the council room, naruto noticed that only the shinobi council was present. He kept his mask on and said "guessing from the people present here, I say this is a shinobi matter and the fact I and hinata are being summoned tells me it's about last night". Minato smiled at this son's intellect and said "yes naruto you see during investigation of the incident of the hyuuga's I found some evidence regarding the culprit who killed them" hiashi asked "what would that be". Minato said "Genin Naruto place a kunai and shuriken on the table please" knowing his father was in business mode he did as said he said "just as I thought so you were responsible" causing naruto to look away, tsume said "what do you mean hokage-sama?" minato said "these were used to kill the hyuuga elder whose body we found outside the mansion" as he placed a similar kunai and shuriken on the table shikaku said "that means the demonic persona that rescued hinata hyuuga and killed all the hyuuga who were responsible and the one who owns the moniker of the Scarlet Moon Prince is none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" everyone was shocked and looked at him minato said "do you have anything to say naruto?" Naruto remain silent, sensing the slight fear in him tsume said "go ahead pup tell the truth, what you did was the right thing we just want to know why you did it yourself rather than asking us for help", naruto looked around and saw all the other members of the council nod including the hokage, he felt someone squeeze his hand and saw hinata who said "trust them naruto-kun they will understand". Naruto sighed and took off his mask showing everyone his scars for the first time, causing shibi to ask "those scars of yours are they the reason you wear a mask? How did you get them' he looked at them with his red eyes and said "yes they are the reason I wear a mask and as for how I buried that matter a long time ago" naruto then said "yes it is true I killed the 12 hyuuga branch members and 3 hyuuga elders and if such a decision would be necessary to be made in the future then I would do it in a heartbeat" causing everyone to be stunned at his bold declaration he continued "to protect the ones I deem precious to me I will do whatever it takes no matter what…" hiashi said "while I do commend you for your bravery naruto but why did you do it yourself rather than telling the hokage about it" naruto sighed and said "let me put this in a way which shikkaku-san would have put it in considering he already knows the answer" shikkaku smirked slightly "if I had found hinata and then proceeded to find the hokage who was flashing around the village followed by his ANBU and then waited for him to get there, hinata would have been raped and killed and the culprits uncaught." Hinata shivered at the implication causing naruto to console her "plus I was very angry when they gloated what they would do her and how they poisoned her mother, so I killed them all, and if anyone has complained about the method I used then let me tell you in my book rapist and scum like them deserve no less" his voice turning cold, minato said "so, council what is your verdict?" the members discussed and hiashi said "considering that genin uzumaki protected the clan heiress of the hyuuga clan and disposed of traitors to konoha, he should be rewarded for his job with the pay of an S-rank mission" causing naruto and minato to smile and hinata to be relieved. Naruto said "hokage there is something else… I got this from one of the elders" he pulled out a scroll and threw it, hokage caught it and unsealed the contents and read it and said "this gives me reason to kill half the civilian council, the elders and danzo for treason" naruto said "I believe this will also lead to the disbandment of the civilian council?" hokage nodded, naruto quickly pulled out his gun and fired two shots in the ceiling causing two ninja to fall on the ground, they were ROOT ninja, naruto said "looks like someone didn't want to miss the conversation I bet he has more in your office" the hokage ordered his ANBU to sweep the office and take them the to T&I, naruto said "when you go for danzo I want in" naruto said in a voice leaving no room for argument, the hokage nodded "Very well you will be informed" naruto summoned his mask and activated his visor and disappeared with hinata in a flash. Tsume said "that kid does now how to make a statement especially with that mask of his", shikkaku said "a genin and already mastering in assassinations, assault and recon I saw the scene it was well coordinated, we may have a kage-level shinobi here hokage-sama, we should test him all he needs is experience, he will be great asset to the village that will only improve considering his genin status" everyone nodded shocked at the implications.

Naruto reappeared in front of the hyuuga compound and said "here we are hina-hime" hinata said "Would you come in for some time?" he nodded and sat in the garden cuddling with her he thought 'hey kasumi-chan is there way to cure hinata's mother from what I heard even tsunade's treatment can't regenerate at the speed the poison is killing her' **"there is a way"** 'what is it?' **"the light element is able to cure any disease therefore is mostly used in medical jutsu I can show you the hand seals to heal her"** 'hmm… show me I want to make it happen' **"that's so like you to help anyone"** 'what can I do it's in my nature plus hina-hime would be happy'. He looked at hinata and said "Hina-hime how is your mother?" hinata looked sad and said "she is getting worse nothing is working" she started sobbing only for naruto to say "there is a way" hinata perked up and asked "what" he told her how his light element could heal her "so do you want me to try" she nodded and lead him to her mother's room. They entered and saw her mother who was frail and weak her skin pale, she saw her daughter and said "how are you hinata?" "I am fine kaa-san" "this must be the naruto you talk about huh?" hinata blushed and said "kaa-san naruto says he might be able to heal you" she looked at him and said "I don't think so naruto not even tsunade could heal me" naruto pleaded "at least let me try" she nodded and he proceeded to go through hand seals and said **Mystic Palm: Angel's Touch!** Placing his palm on her chest and causing her to enveloped in white light when the light faded naruto dropped to his knees panting hinata rushed to him and said "are you ok naruto-kun" "yeah hime that took a lot out of me, I used as much as I can spare" he looked at hitomi and saw that her skin was getting its colour back naruto said "look hime" hinata looked and saw that her mother was looking better by the minute, naruto said "use your byakugan to check her body" he said as he activated his samsara eye while hinata activated her byakugan, they both saw that all traces of poison in her body was gone and the body was healing itself, she looked at him and hugged him and cried saying "thank you naruto-kun" he said "you are welcome hime" she kissed him and blushed, meanwhile hitomi who saw this said "oh my, my hinata is so bold" causing her to stutter "k-k-kaa-san" she just laughed and said "don't worry I approve of him hiashi does too". They both smiled and sat down for a while and talked to her, then later naruto left blitzing through roofs as he was still tired from that jutsu 'thanks kasumi-chan' **"You are welcome Naruto-kun"** he reached his house and entered quickly and went to his room and locked it he removed his mask and lied down on the bed thinking what the others will think about him when they find out tomorrow and how to deal with danzo.

Later he came down for dinner and saw everyone looking at him, he tried to ignore them until Narumi said "We all know what you did and we won't judge you" he looked at everyone and smiled and ate dinner during which he got the idea of putting summoning seals on his weapons to have them returned to their holsters. He decided to do it first thing tomorrow and went to his room. Minato told kushina that how naruto and he himself wanted to kill danzo when he found about the fact that he wished to use her as breeding stock and the girls as weapons, and how coldly naruto had said he would kill him. Kushina was angry at danzo and worried about her son she said "so what should we do?" "Nothing naruto is fine" "what do you mean?" "he is doing what all sons and brother do…being overprotective" kushina agreed and told minato to include her as well. They all went to sleep.


End file.
